When It All Began
by walkingonsunshine01
Summary: Prequel to A Gilmore Story...full summary inside...R&R...on HIATUAS on account of writer's block
1. Luke Affections

**Summary**: This is a prequel to "A Gilmore Story". It is about Lorelai when she met Luke, when she was pregnant with Lucy, and when Lucy was born. The first chapter is going to skip years.

**Chapter 1**

**Lorelai Gilmore worked at the Independence Inn as a maid to support her and her 14-month old daughter Rory.**

"Let's try this one." Lorelai said to a sleeping Rory. "You can't hear me anyway."

Lorelai entered the diner to find a lot of people eating, or waiting to be served. She looked at the scene. She smiled. She loved the hustle and bustle of Stars Hollow. She saw a man around her age serving another customer. She went over to him.

"Do you serve coffee?" Lorelai asked the man.

"Coffee's going to kill you." The man said, going over to the counter.

"We all have to go someday." Lorelai said, following him wherever he went. "Now, answer the question."

"Yes, now go sit down and I'll be with you in a minute."

"I need coffee, like pronto."

"You're going to have to wait."

Lorelai went over to a man reading a newspaper.

"Can I borrow this? Thanks." Lorelai said without waiting for the man's reply. "When's your birthday?" she asked the coffee man.

"What does it matter?" the coffee man asked.

"Tell me, please?" Lorelai said with a pout.

The man looked at her, almost not giving in, and said, "Fine, it's November 5th, are you happy now?"

Lorelai was writing something, and not looking up, she said, "Mmhmm."

"What are you writing?"

"Here." Lorelai handed him a piece of paper.

He read it. "So if I give you coffee, you'll go away?"

"Exactly, now, put it in your wallet, and one day it'll bring you luck."

"Right." The man went behind the counter and gave Lorelai a glare. He then poured her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks man. My name's Lorelai, by the way, and you are?" Lorelai said.

"Luke. Who's that, your sister?" Luke said pointing to Rory.

"No, she's my uh daughter, Rory. Well, it's actually Lorelai, but when I had to name her, I was like men do it all the time, why can't women?"

"Good point." Luke said.

"Well anyway, I have to get back to work. See ya later, Luke. Great coffee, by the way." Lorelai said as she pushed Rory's stroller and left.

When she left, that was the first time got a good look at her. _God she's beautiful,_ he thought.

_He's so cute, _Lorelai thought as she went back to the inn.

"What do you think, Rory? You like him?" Rory sneezed. "I'll take that as a yes. I do too."

* * *

_3 years later_

**Stars Hollow Elementary School**

Rory was in her classroom, waiting with a bunch of her kindergarten friends, when she saw Lorelai enter the classroom.

"Mommy!" Rory said as she ran up to Lorelai. Lorelai picked her up.

"Hey babe, how was school today?" Lorelai said.

"It was fun. Mrs. Galley brought Sassy, and we writed letters to her."

"Who's Sassy?" Lorelai asked putting Rory down.

"Mrs. Galley's bear and I was the Special Helper today."

"Wow that sounds like fun. How about we go to Luke's, and you can tell me about the rest of your day on the way."

"Okay. We made bear books, and painted and…" Rory talked and talked, on the way to Luke's.

* * *

"Oh Lukey Pie!" Lorelai called out as she entered the diner.

Luke came out of the kitchen and said, "Lorelai don't call me that."

"Okay. Diner Boy, we need coffee!"

"Lorelai." Luke said warningly.

"Aren't we your _favorite _customers Luke? We deserve some coffee."

"No, _you_ aren't my favorite customer, _Rory _is my favorite customer."

"Yay!" Rory said clapping her hands.

"In the words of Stephanie Tanner, how rude!"

"Who?"

"Don't tell me you have never watched Full House, with little Stephanie."

"Nope, can't say I have."

"Where have you been?"

"Working. Now, favorite customer, what would you like to eat?" Luke asked.

"I want a hamburger and coffee please." Rory said politely.

Luke looked at Lorelai and said, "What have you been doing to this innocent little girl?"

"She has the right to know what's good and what's bad, Lukey Pookey."

"You're right, she does. I'll tell you what Rory, you can have the burger, but instead of coffee you can have chocolate milk. How does that sound?"

"Okay." Rory said.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner Luke; we'll see you for breakfast tomorrow." Lorelai said as she got up from her eat at the counter.

"Bye Luke." Rory said between giggles, knowing she forgot to give Luke something.

Luke saw and said, "Now Rory, I believe you forgot something."

Rory was still giggling. She sat on the counter, put her little arms around Luke's neck, and kissed him on the nose.

"See ya later, Princess." Luke said kissing Rory on the cheek, and giving her a hug.

Even though Luke and Lorelai weren't together, or hadn't shown any signs of coming close to being together, Luke still showed affection to the little girl who was the closest thing to a daughter to him. And Rory did the same to the man who _should _be her father. But Rory had limited the affection when she realized Luke wasn't her real father, even though she wanted him to be.

* * *

_2 years later_

"Mommy, can I have a little sister?" Rory said as she was coloring, and Lorelai was looking through mail.

Lorelai stopped, looked at her and said, "That was random, very out of the blue."

"Well it's just that Kara's mommy had a boy baby and Tracy has 2 baby sisters."

"Well Honey, how about we go pick one up at Doose's when we go later. You can pick one out."

"Mommy, that's not how you get babies."

Lorelai looked at Rory seriously and said, "Then how do you get babies?"

"Mrs. Kim told Lane and Lane told me that angels from God bring the babies to you."

Lorelai let out a sigh of relief and happy she didn't have to have 'the talk' with her 6-year-old daughter yet.

"She's exactly right, Hon, and when you're older I'll tell you the real answer." Lorelai mumbled that last part.

"Huh?" Rory asked confused.

"Nothing."

_Ding! Dong!_

"Luke's here!" Rory cried and ran to the door to open it.

"Rory!" Luke said as the door opened.

"Hi Luke. Did you bring us food?"

"I sure did."

"Ooh! Ooh! Gimme!" Lorelai said coming out of the living room.

"Lorelai you're 22 and the 6-year-old isn't even acting like you." Luke said handing Rory the bag, which ran into the kitchen with.

"Be quiet, you."

"Now, what's wrong with the shower?"

"I turned it on, but no water came out." Lorelai said leading Luke to the bathroom.

"What, how's that possible?"

"Don't ask me, you're Mr. Fix-It."

"Did you pay your bill?"

"Of course I did. All the other taps and water supplying things are working."

"Okay, I'm going to check this out while you eat."

"What, you're actually _allowing _me to eat?"

"Yes, because if you don't you'll be up here bugging me."

"Smart man."

"I do try."

* * *

Lorelai and Rory were downstairs eating, while Luke was upstairs.

"Mommy?" Rory said.

"Yeah?" Lorelai said.

"If Luke's my daddy, why doesn't he live with us?"

Lorelai looked up from her burger, at Rory. At times like these, she hated to talk to that innocent face.

"Honey, Luke isn't your daddy."

"Yes he is, because Daddy's fix things and bring us food, that's what Tracy's daddy does."

"I know, but your daddy lives far away. Christopher, remember?"

"But Daddy's are always there. You're supposed to see them everyday."

"You're right Honey, you are supposed to see Daddy's everyday, but it's different for us."

"I wish Luke was my daddy."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I do too. Now would you look at the time? It's time for a young miss to brush her teeth and go to bed."

"I don't wanna," Rory whined.

"School in the morning for you, and I have work. Come one let's go."

Lorelai took Rory by the hand and they went to the bathroom.

* * *

"Go say goodnight to Luke." Lorelai told Rory.

Rory went up the stairs to where Luke was.

"Night Luke." Rory said giving Luke a hug.

"Night Rory, sleep well, okay?" Luke said.

"Okay. Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I wish you were my daddy." Rory said sadly and left.

"I do too, kid, I do too." Luke said when Rory left.

After that day, Rory wasn't as affectionate to Luke as she used to be. She thought you were only allowed to hug and kiss Mommies and Daddies.


	2. We Belong Together

**Chapter 2**

_Rory is 7 years old_

"Rory come on, or I'm going to leave you!" Lorelai called impatiently from the front door.

"No!" Rory said running down the stairs.

"Works every time."

"Don't be mean." Rory stuck her tongue out at Lorelai.

"Well, it's Danish day, we need to get there before they're all gone."

"Let's go then."

"Let's."

* * *

"Luke, Coffee Man, Diner Boy, Mr. Backwards Baseball Cap, Flannel Wearing Man." Lorelai said when she and Rory got to Luke's diner. Rory was giggling all the way.

"Lorelai, I heard you the first time." Luke, who was behind the counter said.

"Can I have a Danish Luke? A strawberry one?" Rory asked.

"You sure can." Luke gave Rory a Danish, and she happily ate it.

"What about me?" Lorelai said with a pout.

"Did you ask?"

"In my mind I did."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't read minds."

"You should. What kind of diner man are you? Since you can't read minds, Luke, can I _please _have a strawberry Danish and some coffee?"

"Yes you may Lorelai."

"Even to coffee?"

"Even to coffee."

"Why?"

"Because soon I am going to have a packed diner, and I don't want you to bug me."

"Do I ever?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Lorelai sat back in her seat.

The diner door opened. Neither Lorelai nor Rory turned around to see who it was, though they heard the person sit a few seats away.

"What can I get you?" Luke asked.

"I'll just have a coffee please." The man said.

"Alright."

"…but even though it looks like a triangle with stripes and a circle with fireworks, it's not." Rory said. She had drawn something on a napkin for Lorelai to see.

"I would never have guessed that. Show Luke." Lorelai said.

Rory sat on the counter and said, "Luke come here. I want to show you something."

"Hang on a sec!" Luke called from the kitchen.

The man who sat down looked at Rory, then at Lorelai.

"Lor?" the man said.

Lorelai faced the man who had called her name.

"Christopher!" Lorelai said. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting some coffee." Christopher said.

"No kidding, I mean what are you doing here in Stars Hollow?"

"Well I actually came by to see you and Rory." Christopher looked at the little girl talking to Luke. "So that's her, huh?"

"Are you saying you didn't recognize her?" Lorelai said sounding offended.

"No, I'm saying she's grown a lot since the last time I was here. But to tell you the truth, I didn't recognize you when I first came in. I thought I did, but I wasn't sure."

Lorelai just looked at Christopher and didn't say anything.

"So how have you been Lor?" Christopher said uncomfortably.

"I've been doing fine. Busy, but fine."

"Good, that's good."

"How about you?" Lorelai asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"I've been good too. I'm in Oregon right now on business and stuff." Christopher looked at Rory again, who was now following Luke around the diner. "How's Rory been?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Lorelai said. "Hey Rory, come here for a sec babe."

Rory came over to Lorelai with a huge grin on her face and her face was red.

"Why do you look so happy?"

"Luke was letting me help serve, and I accidentally dropped a take out cup on the floor. I thought Luke was going to be mad, but he made me try and balance it on my head on the way back to the kitchen, and I dropped and he tickled me for not balancing it." Rory said a little bit out of breath.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Sounds fun, but how about you take a break and talk to Christopher." Lorelai pointed at Christopher. "Do you remember Christopher, your dad? You saw him last Thanksgiving."

"Oh yeah. Hi." Rory said shyly.

"Hey kid, how's it going?" Christopher said.

"Fine."

"And school?"

"Fine."

Luke was watching how uncomfortable Rory was talking to Christopher. He wished that he could do something, but at the same time, he didn't want to interfere.

"So Chris, how long are you in town for?" Lorelai asked, breaking the silence between Rory and Christopher.

"I'm actually going back in tonight, so I was thinking the three of us go and hang out today." Christopher said.

"Well Rory is actually going to a birthday party soon, but you and I can hang out."

"Sure, okay."

"Okay. Lukey Pookey, we're leaving now." Lorelai called out to Luke.

"Lorelai don't call me that." Luke said.

"Okay. Hey Burger boy we're leaving now."

"Lorelai." Luke said warningly.

"See ya later Luke." And Lorelai went over to the door.

"Bye Luke." Rory said giving Luke a hug, the following Lorelai.

"See ya later Princess." Luke said.

Christopher had watched at these actions, and had started feeling jealous.

* * *

"So, you and that man Luke are going out, huh?" Christopher said. They had just dropped Rory off at her friend's house and they were driving back home.

"Me and Luke, no." Lorelai said.

"Oh, well I'm kinda glad actually."

"Oh yeah, why?"

"You know why, Lorelai. We belong together, me and you. You know it, I know it, your parents know it-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait, my parents? Have you talked to my parents recently?"

"No, I'm just saying."

"Okay. So what do you want to do today?"

"I donno, whatever you want to do." Christopher said.

"It doesn't really matter to me, except that there's a movie playing soon on TV and I think I possibly really want to watch it." Lorelai said.

"Okay, let's do that then."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Joe Pesci is so funny in this movie. The way he bosses that guy around and tries to get back at the kid is classic." Lorelai said to Christopher as they sat on the couch watching the movie.

"I take it you have seen this movie before." Christopher said.

"Like a jillion times, but I had to see it again."

They sat there silent and watched the movie. Then out of no where, Christopher leaned over and kissed Lorelai.

At first Lorelai returned it, but then she whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Ssh." Christopher said and kissed her again, this time more passionate than the first. Lorelai put her arms around his neck. They stood up not breaking the kiss, and made their way to the stairs.

* * *

"I can't say I regret that." Lorelai said. She and Christopher were lying in her bed wrapped in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry I have to go back tomorrow." Christopher said.

"Way to ruin the mood."

"Sorry, it's just that, is that how it's always going to be. Every time I come we have sex I leave the next day."

"No, it's just really hard Christopher, you know that. We have to work; Rory has to go to school."

"Then why don't you guys move to Oregon with me?"

"No, no way. That is completely out of the question. Why don't you just try to visit some more?"

"I can try." Christopher said unsurely. "Hey, what time is it, by the way?"

Lorelai looked over at the clock and said, "8:47."

"Oh shoot, my plane's leaving at 9:45." Christopher got up off the bed. "Can I take a really quick shower?"

"Sure."

* * *

"It's been good seeing you Lor." Christopher said, as he hugged her at the front door.

"You too."

"Give Rory a kiss for me."

"I will. So I guess this is really how it's going to be."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess so." And with that Christopher left the Gilmore house to the airport.

_2 months later_

"Rory!" Lorelai called weakly.

Rory came running up the stairs into Lorelai's bedroom.

"Yeah?" Rory said.

"Can you call Sookie and tell her that I'm not going to be able to come in today, and for her to drop you to school?"

"Okay. What's wrong?"

"A flu or something. I'm not feeling too good."

"Oh. I'm going to call Sookie. Feel better Mom." Rory kissed Lorelai on her forehead. When Rory left to go downstairs, Lorelai jumped off her bed to the bathroom. She had been throwing up since before 5.

* * *

Later that day, Lorelai was feeling a tad bit better, but she knew she had to do something. She went into Doose's market, at the time when no one was in, and bought two pregnancy tests.

"Please let it not be true, please let it not be true." Lorelai said to herself as she walked home. She locked herself in the bathroom for 10 minutes, not wanting to look at the results.

Pink.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no." Lorelai said. "I can't do this alone again." Lorelai began to cry.

"Mom!" Rory called from the front door. "We're here!"

Lorelai wiped away her tears quickly so Rory wouldn't see.

"Hey Rory." Lorelai said trying to smile for Rory. "Hey Sookie."

"Hey Lor, are you feeling better?"

"Mmhmm, about that, I really need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Rory how about you go downstairs and start your homework, and we'll go to Luke's soon."

"Okay." Rory said, and she went downstairs.

"Why are you sitting on the toilet?" Sookie asked. Lorelai didn't say anything. "Wait, you're not…?" Lorelai nodded. "No way, congratulations Lorelai!" Sookie said excitedly. "Why don't you look happy about it?"

"Sookie it wasn't planned."

"I know, but you still should be at least a bit happy."

"I am in a way, but it's just that this child will be born into a family who didn't want him…or her."

"You don't want it?"

"It's not that. I would be thrilled if it was in other circumstances."

"What other circumstances?" Sookie asked confused.

"I don't want to be alone again, I can't do it alone."

"You won't Hon. You have me, you have Luke, you have the rest of Stars Hollow."

"I guess you're right." Lorelai said unsurely.

"Who's the father?"

"Christopher."

"Are you sure?"

"Sookie, I haven't slept with anyone since Christopher came a few months ago."

"Okay. When are you going to tell Rory?"

"Soon, definitely soon. I want to go to the doctor's before I tell her, just to make sure."

"Good plan."

"You can't tell anyone yet okay, Sook?"

"Scout's Honor." Sookie said putting her hand up.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."


	3. Just Luke

**Chapter 3**

"Okay, let's do this again. 'Rory, Mommy's pregnant', no that's so upfront, but then again I want to be upfront." It was the day after Lorelai had found out she was pregnant and was now pacing around her room practicing on how to tell Rory. "She wanted a baby in the first place, so this shouldn't be so hard. Okay, 'Rory, remember how you asked for a little sister-"

"Yeah?" Rory said. She had been standing by the door when Lorelai started again.

"Oh Rory, hi. How was school?"

"Good. We had a guest speaker and she talked to us about bullying."

"Oh that's good."

"So what were you saying about me wanting a baby sister thing?"

"Oh, yeah, about that, well, I want you to sit down."

"Umm okay." Rory was feeling a bit confused.

"Well, I don't want to lie to you, but I want you to tell me how you feel about this, okay?"

"Okay."

"Well, I'm having a baby."

Rory looked at Lorelai funny, but didn't say anything.

"What, say something?"

"I already knew that."

"Huh?" Lorelai said feeling confused.

"I already knew that." Rory said again.

"You're seven, how on earth did you know that?"

"Because I just do."

"How?"

"Tracy told me that when her mommy was going to have a baby she woke up really early every morning so she could throw up, and that's what happened to you."

"How did you know that happened to me?"

"I went to go get a drink of water really early, before it was even bright yet and I heard you go to the bathroom and throw up."

"Huh, so why did you look at me weirdly?"

"I didn't know you were supposed to tell me, so I was wondering why you did."

"You do know that you're going to be a big sister now, right?"

"I hadn't thought of that." Rory paused, and then a huge grin came upon her face. "I'm going to be a big sister Mommy!" Rory gave Lorelai a hug.

"Yes you are." Lorelai kissed Rory on her head.

"Can I name her? Can I read to her?"

"Honey, you don't even know it's a girl yet."

"Oh it is, trust me. Can we not call her 'it'? She has to have a name."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let's call her…Lucy, like I Love Lucy."

"Lucy it is."

"Let's go to Luke's so we can tell Luke!" Rory said excitedly.

"Okay, Hon, I'll be right there."

Rory left the room and ran down the stairs. Lorelai let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"…and when the baby comes I'm going to read to her and play with her and sleep with her so she doesn't get scared." Rory was babbling on as she and Lorelai walked to Luke's.

"That's good babe, but could you try and keep it down." Lorelai said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want the town to know yet."

"Then why are you telling Luke?"

"Because-because…well because Luke is my best friend, just like you and Sookie." Lorelai said unconvincingly.

"But the people who live in town are your friend."

"I know, but it's just that I don't want them to know yet."

"Why?"

"Because Rory, just because." Lorelai was starting to get annoyed.

"Okay." Rory said simply, and she and Lorelai continued their walk to Luke's.

"How can that be so easy?" Lorelai just shrugged her shoulders.

They two of them entered the diner.

"Hi Luke." Rory said going heading over to the counter and sat down.

"Hey Rory, how's it going?" Luke, who was standing behind the counter, said.

"Good."

"Hey Luke." Lorelai said, sitting down beside Rory.

"You guys want something to eat?" Luke asked.

"Do we ever not?"

"Good point. What'll it be?"

"I want chicken nuggets and French fries and a piece of pie and chocolate milk." Rory said.

"That's my girl. I'm going to have a coffee and a burger and French fries ooh and piece of pie like Rory's and ice cream."

"You're kidding right?" Luke said looking up at Lorelai.

"Do I ever kid?"

"Are you sure you're going to be able to eat all that?"

"What are you saying?" Lorelai said giving Luke a look.

"I'm just saying that it's a lot and…" Lorelai continued to stare at Luke. "Oh never mind." Luke said, knowing he couldn't win.

Luke went into the kitchen.

"Mommy, when are you going to tell him?" Rory said tugging on Lorelai's sleeve.

"Soon, Hon." Lorelai said.

"Last time you said soon to me, it was actually a few days later."

"And your point being?"

"That you don't have a few days. You're going to have to tell him sometime, in fact, you're going to have to tell everybody sometime."

"You sound so wise. Are you sure you're seven?"

"Don't change the subject Mom." Rory said seriously. "If you don't tell him, I will."

"No!" Lorelai said quickly. "I'll-I'll do it."

"Good." Rory said proudly.

"Okay, here you go." Luke said coming out of the kitchen and putting plates in front of Lorelai and Rory.

"Thanks Luke." Rory said. Rory looked at Lorelai.

Lorelai gave her a look and said, "Hey Luke, can I talk to you, you know, alone, maybe upstairs in your apartment?"

"Uh, sure." Luke said and he led Lorelai to his upstairs apartment.

"You think they're going to get together?" Miss Patty asked Babette.

"Hopefully." Babette said.

* * *

"Okay, you have to promise not to freak out, okay, because from now on, I'm really going to need you." Lorelai said as they got upstairs to the apartment.

_Why am I saying that? It's just Luke, it's not like it matters that much to him, _Lorelai thought.

"Of course Lorelai, just tell me." Luke said.

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Luke opened his eyes wide, with a surprised look on his face.

"Con-congratulations." Luke stuttered. _She's probably back with that Christopher guy, _Luke thought. "So you and Rory's dad are back together, huh?"

"What, me and Christopher, no."

_That's a relief, _Luke thought.

"So, since this baby is well, on its way, I need you and Sookie to help, you know, 'cause I can't do it alone, and I don't want to do it alone and-"

"Lorelai stop rambling." Luke said putting a finger to Lorelai's lip. They both realized how awkward it was and Luke quickly moved his finger. "Of course I'll help you. There's nothing else I would rather do for you. I know it is probably very difficult, so it'll be no problem. I can even help you get the room ready so you won't have to carry things up the stairs."

"Thanks Luke, you're the best." Lorelai said giving Luke a hug.

"Anytime."

* * *

**Author's Note: This one is kinda short. But I didn't have that much time to write it since I'm not really supposed to be on the computer, so I either have to do it really early in the morning when my mom and brother and sisters are sleeping or when they aren't here or they'll tell on me. But anyway, I couldn't remember what season Luke and Lorelai got together in, but I was thinking what ever season it was, that I'll change it to in the middle of the season before. So yeah. Don't forget to R&R! It's greatly appreciated )**


	4. Telling Christopher

**Chapter 4**

"So, have you told Rory's dad yet?" Luke asked as he and Lorelai walked down the stairs.

Lorelai stopped in her tracks. "I totally forgot about that." She said.

"You forgot to tell the father of your child that you were pregnant? Nice."

"Oh be quiet. I'll call him…I'll call him today and tell him." Luke gave her a look. "What? I said I will."

"Okay." Luke said unsurely. "Congratulations on being a big sister Rory."

"Thanks. Did Mommy tell you that I named her?" Rory said.

"It's a girl?"

"We do not call it 'it'. Her name is Lucy."

"Very nice name."

"I know."

Lorelai sat back down and Luke went back behind the counter. He took Lorelai's coffee cup away.

"Hey!" Lorelai cried.

"You can't drink coffee." Luke said.

"Why?"

"Because you're pregnant."

"So, I drank coffee when I was pregnant with Rory."

"Hence the reason for her coffee addiction."

"Come on Luke, just this once. Pretty please?" Lorelai pouted.

"Fine, just this once." Luke said reluctantly giving Lorelai back her coffee mug.

"Hehe!" Lorelai said clapping her hands together.

"You know this isn't going to be the last time, right Luke?" Rory said.

"I know, but I'm going to make sure it is the last time." Luke said.

* * *

"Hey Mom?" Rory said as she and Lorelai were walking back from Luke's.

"Yeah Hon?" Lorelai said.

"Did you tell my real daddy about the baby yet?"

"No, not yet, but I plan on doing that tonight."

"Oh. Okay." Rory look a little sad.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Rory said.

"Okay, if you're sure. You know you can talk to me if you need anything."

"I know." They walked into their house. "I'm going to go to my room and finish my book."

"Okay." When she heard Rory shut her door, Lorelai began looking for the phone. "Who was I on the phone last with?" she said to herself. "Sookie! Where was I? Ah ha!" Lorelai began to walk up the stairs.

"Mom, what was that?" Rory called from her bedroom.

"That was just me Honey." Lorelai called back. She went into the baby's soon to be room. She picked up the phone. "What is Christopher's number again?" she thought about it for a second. "Oh yeah." She dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" a woman answered on the other line.

"Uhh hi, who's this?"

"This is Cindy, who's this?"

"Lorelai, umm can I speak to Christopher please?"

"Why?"

"What are you a police officer? It isn't any of your business why I need to speak to Christopher?" Lorelai said now getting angry.

"Who's on the phone Cind?" Lorelai heard Christopher say in the background.

"Some woman named Lorelai." Cindy said in a tone of disgust.

"Lor?" Christopher said into the phone.

"New girlfriend?" Lorelai said.

"Uhh yeah. So, I'm glad you called Lor. How have you been?"

"Well, actually there's something really important that I need to tell you, but I need your full attention."

"I'm all ears."

"Okay, well Christopher, last time you were here, we…you know…"

"Yeah and?"

Lorelai let out a breath and said, "I'm pregnant Christopher."

"What!" Christopher practically yelled into the phone. "How could this have happened?"

"Do we really need to go back to high school and go to health class Christopher? We both know how this happened."

"I really don't know what to say Lorelai. I cannot believe you screwed up again."

"Me? Did you just say that I screwed up again? For your information it takes two to have sex and make a child Christopher, so don't you dare say that this is my fault. You were the one who started the kissing." Lorelai said angrily.

"Oh, so this is all my fault now?"

"Well let's see…" Lorelai pretended to think. "Yeah! You practically forced me to do it Christopher and now because-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, just hang on a second. You had a choice too Lorelai! Like you said it takes two to have sex Lorelai, you're right. So don't you say that I forced you, because you had a choice."

"Christopher, we're not sixteen anymore, we are going to have another child together whether you like it or not. This child might have been an accident, but I will still love it just as much as I love Rory. I'm not having this conversation with you anymore. I have to go and make sure that _my _child is taken care of. Good bye Christopher." Lorelai hung up the phone. She then burst into tears.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Rory was standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Sweetie, I'm-I'm fine." Lorelai said quickly drying her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. You see, when you're pregnant, you are a little emotional, but I'll be okay."

"Okay." Rory went over and gave Lorelai a hug. "Does my real daddy not want the baby?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"What about you?"

"Well, even though it wasn't planned, I still want the baby, and I will love her just as much as I love you."

"But I'll always be your best friend, right?"

"Right."

"But Lucy can be our best friend too, right?"

"Right."

"But I'll still be first."

"Yes, you'll still be first."

"Okay."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hate Christopher. He's such a moron. I tried to see if I could write how they would normally fight in the show. Don't know if I did a good job. Please tell me. I know it's also really short. Like my shortest one ever. R&R**


	5. Emily Returns

**Chapter 5**

_Lorelai is 6 months pregnant, it is April_

"Lucas! Coffee!" Lorelai called as she entered the diner holding Rory's hand.

"No Lorelai." Luke said firmly.

"But I haven't had any since this morning, and I'm deprived." Lorelai sat down at the counter.

"Lorelai, how many times have I told you that you aren't supposed to drink coffee when you're pregnant."

"Luke, this is no time for an argument. I need coffee, like now."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Lorelai." Luke said warningly.

"You guys are babies." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me little miss, where did you come from?" Lorelai said.

"Your tummy. Can _I _have coffee Luke?"

"No." Luke said.

"Why?" Rory whined.

"Because you're 8."

"So?"

"When you're 8 you don't get to drink coffee."

"Mommy lets me."

"Your mother is insane."

"I know but still."

"Okay, yeah, I'm right here." Lorelai pointed out.

"Whatever Lorelai, but you can't have coffee. You can have tea, chocolate milk, or anything else for that matter, just not coffee."

"Fine, whatever, we have to go anyways."

"Where you going?"

"To some mall in Hartford, Rory wants to see some author guy."

"He's not just 'some author guy' Mom, he's my favorite author, this year anyway."

"Okay, whatever you say kiddo."

"Okay."

"Okay. We'll see you later Lucas." Lorelai said.

"Bye."

* * *

"Can we go get some ice cream now Mommy?" Rory asked as they walked out of the bookstore.

"You who ate a humongous hamburger and fries want ice cream?" Lorelai said.

"Look whose talking. You had one of those humongous hamburgers with fries _and_ onion rings."

Lorelai made a face and said, "So?"

"And you think I eat a lot. Can we _please _just get some ice cream?"

"Sure." They walked around the food court. "Why don't you go and get it while I sit down, my ankles are killing me."

"Okay." Lorelai gave Rory money and she went over to the ice cream stand.

Lorelai sat down.

"Lorelai?" a voice from behind Lorelai called.

Lorelai shut her eyes. "Please let this not be a dream. A dream, a nightmare." Lorelai said to herself hopefully. "Why am I so stupid? Somebody just pinch me. Ow!"

"Well you said for someone to pinch you." Rory said. She had come back from the ice cream stand.

Lorelai turned her head around slowly. "Hi Mom." Lorelai said.

"Hello Lorelai." Emily said. "Rory! How are you?"

"I'm fine Grandma." Rory said shyly.

Lorelai still hadn't stood up for her mother to see her pregnant belly. "So Mom, um how have you been?" Lorelai said uncomfortably.

"I've been fine Lorelai." Emily said.

"That's good, that's good, and Dad?"

"Your father is fine."

"Good, good, good."

"Isn't there some other word you could use besides 'good' Lorelai?" Emily said.

"Sorry Mom. I didn't know I needed to expand vocabulary all the time. How about great, does great work for you? Or wonderful, how's that?" Lorelai said snapped.

"Alright Lorelai, no need to bite my head off and for heaven's sake, don't you know you're supposed to invite someone to sit down Lorelai or stand up and talk to them? I mean have I taught you nothing."

"Fine, Mom, fine. Would you like to sit down?" Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Why yes, thank you for asking." Emily sat down. Lorelai rolled her eyes. Rory was just sitting there watching her mother and grandmother argue, while eating her ice cream.

"Where's Dad, Mom?"

"He is on a business trip in Cleveland for 2 weeks. He comes back next Thursday."

"Sounds go-" Lorelai stopped herself and said, "fun." Emily gave her a look and didn't say anything. "Shouldn't you be going home now Mom, I mean you wouldn't want the maids to forget to do something, and then you'll have to fire them."

"No, the maids are fine. I have time. By the time I get home they'll probably have done something wrong, and I'll be there to witness the whole affair. Why? Do you want me to leave?"

"No, it's just that…"

"What Lorelai? Do you not want me here?"

"No Mom, I-"

"What is it Lorelai?"

"You know what, just forget it." Lorelai said feeling annoyed.

"Mommy, we have to go, remember you told Sookie we would be at the inn soon." Rory spoke up.

"Oh uh yeah, umm okay. Well, it was nice to see you Mom, tell Dad 'hi' for me." Lorelai tried looking for a way for her to escape without her mother seeing her pregnant belly.

"Alright Lorelai." Emily paused and looked at Lorelai. "Why aren't you moving? It's rude for you to show up late anywhere Lorelai."

"Yeah, I know that Mom." Lorelai started to get up, with Rory blocking her belly barely.

"Oh my God!" Emily cried.

"What Mom?" Lorelai said coolly.

"You're pregnant. Oh my God you're pregnant and you didn't even tell me."

"Oh, that."

"What's the matter with you Lorelai? Do you have no control? Who's the father?"

"Well for your information, I think you'll be glad to hear that it is your lovely Christopher Hayden. You remember him, the one who did it the first time as well?"

"I cannot believe the two of you went and knocked yourselves up again. This is a disaster."

"Mom, do you not see I'm happy? Things will be better this time around because I'll have help Mom. So don't say that this is a disaster, because it's not. I will love this baby just as much as I love Rory." Rory flinched at her name. She didn't know if she should've said anything before, or if she should say anything now.

"Tell me Lorelai, have you gone to the doctor's yet? Do you know what the baby is?"

"As a matter of fact mother, I have gone to the doctor's, and Rory and I have decided that we don't want to know."

"What about Christopher, doesn't he have any say in this?"

"No." Lorelai said in a hushed tone.

"Why not? Do you not want him to be part of the baby's life?"

"Why are you saying that everything is my fault? Everything you say is pointing fingers at me. Christopher doesn't want to be part of the baby's life. He had a decision. It's not like we're married and he wouldn't have a say in wanting to be in or out. The last time I talked to him was when I told him about the baby, and that was four months ago. If he doesn't want to be in, then fine. What do I care?"

"You should care Lorelai. He is the father of your soon-to-be born child. And what about me Lorelai, would I be a part of this baby's life?"

"Obviously, I mean it's not really like I have a choice but to come to all your Christmas dinners and Thanksgiving dinners." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"So now you're saying that you don't have a choice for anything?"

"Let me think about that…yes Mom, when I used to live at home with Rory, you would always have the maids do everything, though you knew I wanted to do it myself."

"You were a child Lorelai; you needed to become a bit more mature."

Lorelai looked at her mother in aghast. "You know what, I'm not having this conversation with you anymore. Come on Rory let's go."

"I'm not finished yet."

"Yes you are! Good bye Mom!" Lorelai took Rory's hand and speed walked away from Emily. By the time they got to the parking lot, Lorelai had tears streaming down her face.

"Mommy are you okay?" Rory said quietly.

"Yes, Sweetie, Mommy's fine. I just need to take a minute and breathe."

"Do you want me to get you a coffee over there?"

"No thanks Sweetie, I'm good, I just want to go to Luke's. We can get better coffee there."

"I agree. Let's go home."

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this one took long, well I thought it took long. I would have totally done this last night, but I was babysitting my 5-month-old cousin. She was literally crying for 2 hours and it was just me and Danielle. If she wasn't crying I probably would've gotten this posted last night. Anyway R&R**


	6. Her Full Name

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Luke." Lorelai said tiredly as she entered the diner followed by Rory.

"Hey Lorelai. What's the matter with you? You don't look so good." Luke said.

"Thanks." Lorelai said sarcastically. "Can I have coffee please?"

"Well…since you don't look so good, I'll give in just this once." Luke poured Lorelai a cup of coffee and put it in front of her.

"Thank you, you're an angel." Lorelai said taking a gulp of her coffee.

"Do you want anything Rory?"

"No thank you." Rory said. She was too interested in a book she was reading.

Lorelai let out a sigh.

"What's the matter Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"Well, after we left the bookstore, we went to the food court, and you'll never guess who we saw there."

"Who?"

"My mother."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't tell her I was pregnant."

"Why not?"

"It just never really came up, and when we went for Christmas, I hadn't started to show yet."

"How long were you planning on keeping it from her?"

"I don't know." Lorelai said honestly.

"Was she mad?"

"Furious. She started blaming me for this and not Christopher. He was the one who started this whole thing in the first place. She criticized me for not _forcing _Christopher to be a part of the baby's life."

"It isn't your fault he's jerk. He doesn't deserve it. You and Rory and this baby are too good for him. If he doesn't want to be part of the baby's life, then fine. You know why?" Luke said furiously.

"Why?" Lorelai said with a little smile.

"You have me, you have Sookie, and you have the rest of Stars Hollow. They will not let anything happen to you. Okay?"

"Okay. That makes me feel a lot better." _I love the way he cares for us. He's great, _Lorelai thought. Lorelai smiled.

Luke smiled, and said, "Don't worry, _I_ won't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Mom, I'm tired, can we go home now?" Rory said.

"Sure." Lorelai said. "Thanks Luke. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Luke said. Lorelai and Rory hopped off their seats and left.

"When are you two kids going to realize you were made for each other?" Miss Patty said from over in the corner of the diner.

"What are you talking about Patty?"

"Did you see the way she looked at you? I definitely saw the way you looked at her. You two are perfect for each other."

"I'm sure." Luke said and continued polishing the counter. _Could she be right? _Luke thought.

"Ask her out before it's too late." Miss Patty said and she got up and left.

* * *

"Go get ready for bed Hon." Lorelai said as she and Rory got home. Rory left to her room. The answering machine had 2 new messages. Lorelai pressed play and sat down on the couch.

"_Hey Lor, it's me." _Lorelai rolled her eyes. _"I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now, but I just thought I would give you a call, I mean we didn't really end off on a good note last time we talked."_

"You got that right." Lorelai mumbled.

"_Anyway, when you get this message give me a call, okay, I love you Lor. Bye."_ Lorelai rolled her eyes again.

"_Hello Lorelai, this is your father. I am in Cleveland right now, and your mother has just informed me that you are pregnant again. Though it wasn't the wisest of decisions, I would like to say congratulations." _Lorelai was shocked. _"Well, now I will be returning to Connecticut on Thursday, and I would like you to _give_ me a call. Okay, have a good night. Bye."_

"Wow."

"What?" Rory said coming over to sit beside Lorelai.

"Nothing, Hon. What should we do tonight?"

"Let's watch Overboard. It's coming on tonight. We could order food and eat all night long."

"You are my favorite daughter. Let's do that!" Lorelai said excitedly and the two of them got all their movie needs ready.

**Nothing to report over the next few months. Blah, blah, blah, let's skip to August.**

"…so then I said to her that she shouldn't tell me what I can read and what I can't read. Everyone in the class agreed with me. Nobody really likes her." Rory said.

"Fascinating. Hey Luke can we get some more coffee over here?" Lorelai said.

"No." Luke said from over at another table.

Lorelai got up.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked.

"To get some coffee." Lorelai went behind the counter, and started pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"You're gonna get in trouble."

"Don't be a tattletale."

"I'm not, I'm just saying."

Lorelai turned around and saw Luke standing behind her.

"Aw jeez Luke. Don't ever scare a pregnant woman." Lorelai said.

"What are you doing behind the counter?" Luke asked.

"Getting coffee, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Lorelai, I have told you numerous times to never go behind the counter, and for your information, you're pregnant, you can't drink coffee."

"Oh but on the contrary, I drank coffee with Rory, and look how she turned out. I can't not have coffee."

"That doesn't make sense Mom." Rory said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Two negatives make a positive."

"So?"

"I can't not have coffee doesn't make sense."

"Oh whatever, I just trying to get my point across."

"Right."

"Lorelai?" Luke said.

"Yeah Luke?" Lorelai said.

"Get out from behind my counter."

"Ugh fine." Lorelai went back to her seat with her cup of coffee.

After a while, Lorelai made a face, and held onto her stomach.

"Oh no." Lorelai said.

"What?" Rory said between bites of her burger.

"I think it's time?"

"Time for what?"

"Lorelai what's the matter?" Luke said as he came over to their table.

"It's time." Lorelai said.

"Time for what?"

"It's _time_."

"Oh, it's time, time."

"Yes, time, time."

"Uh, okay, I'm going to go out and get the truck." Luke said nervously, and leaving to get his truck. "Caesar you're in charge till I get back!"

"Alright boss!" Caesar called from the kitchen.

"Can somebody please inform of what's going on?" Rory said impatiently.

"It's time for you to put you're big sister look on."

"Lucy's coming?" Rory said excitedly.

"Yeah, Lucy's coming."

"Okay, come on why are you still sitting there? We have to bring Lucy home sometime?" Rory ran out to the truck, leaving Lorelai to walk to the truck by herself.

* * *

Luke and Rory were sitting on chairs in the hospital room, while the nurse was trying to get Lorelai relaxed.

"Okay, Lorelai, just breathe, breathe, Honey, breathe." The nurse told Lorelai as she lay in the hospital bed.

"Damn it, I'm carrying the world's largest baby ever, and she says 'breathe', unbelievable!" Lorelai yelled.

"Mommy, stop yelling. The baby's going to come soon, and then you can complain." Rory said.

"Yeah, I agree with Rory. Complaining isn't really going to do you any good Lorelai." Luke said.

"Oh, you guys are a great help." Lorelai said rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"But she's right. You're almost fully dilated, and then we'll start the pushing." The nurse said and left the room.

"Oh joy." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Should I leave?" Luke asked.

"Are you kidding me? You brought me here, and you are going to have to take us back, but I need you to go back to my place, and get the car seat and stuff ready for when it's time for us to leave."

"Okay." Luke got up and left the room.

"Are you okay Mom?" Rory asked going over to her mother's hospital bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine now Sweetie. Another contraction's over." Lorelai said.

"I'm so excited."

"So am I. Oh wait, here comes another one. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…"

* * *

"Luke Danes?" the doctor said.

"Yeah?" Luke said. Luke had been sitting in the waiting room with Rory. By the time he came back, Lorelai was already in the delivery room. Rory was sleeping on Luke's lap. Luke gently lifted Rory's head and went over to the doctor.

"Your girlfriend, has just had her baby."

"My what? Oh no, Lorelai and are, we-we-we are just friends."

"My mistake."

"So what is it?"

"It's a girl. She would like you and her other daughter to come in."

"Okay, which room?"

"204."

"Okay, thank you."

The doctor left the room.

Luke went back to Rory, and gently shook her. "Rory." he whispered.

"5 more minutes." Rory grumbled.

"She had the baby Rory, your mom had the baby." Luke whispered.

"She did?"

"Mmhmm, she wants you to go and see her."

"Can you carry me? I'm too tired to walk."

"Sure kid." Luke picked up Rory. Rory rested her head on Luke's shoulder and dozed back off to sleep. They went to Lorelai's room.

"Hey Lorelai." Luke whispered when he came into the room.

"Hey Luke." Lorelai said. In her hands was a beautiful baby girl, with a head of thin dark brown hair, and blue eyes.

"So that's Lucy, huh?"

"Yeah, that's Lucy."

"Mommy?" Rory grumbled as she lifted her head off Luke's shoulder.

"Yeah, Hon?"

"Where's Lucy?"

"She's right here waiting to see you."

Luke put a tired Rory down, and she walked over to Lorelai. Lorelai gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I told you it was going to be a girl." Rory said touching her new baby sister's head lightly.

"That's right Hon, you called it." Lorelai said.

"What's her name?"

"Lucy." Lorelai said in a duh tone.

"No kidding, but what is her _full_ name?"

"Her name is Lucy Victoria Lorelai Gilmore."

"Another Lorelai." Rory said excitedly. "Only it isn't her first name."

"That's right." Lorelai looked at Luke. "You can come over you know Luke, she isn't going to bite."

"No, I'm good. Oh wait. Sookie wanted me to take a picture of the three of you together." Luke said taking out the camera from his pocket.

"You saw her?"

"Yeah, on my way back from your house. Okay, now hold the baby up and smile."

"Cheese!" Lorelai and Lucy said in unison.

"Or coffee!" Lorelai said.

Luke snapped the picture. "Perfect." Luke said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! I have so many things to do before school closes for Christmas break. I have a History test on Monday, History debate on Tuesday, and Christmas story for the second graders due on Wednesday, and hopefully I don't have anything on Thursday and Friday. I have my teacher/parent/student interview or whatever it's called today, and I have no school tomorrow cuz there's more interviews. I might not update tomorrow though, cuz I'm really behind on that stupid Christmas story, and we have to draw everything, so I'll be busy. I'll try though. R&R**


	7. Rory's Birthday

**Chapter 7**

**Lucy came home from the hospital, and is now 2 months, and Lorelai hasn't told Christopher that she was born, but told her parents, though her parents haven't seen her.**

"Hello, Honey, hello baby." Lorelai said to Lucy. Lorelai was on her bed changing Lucy's diaper.

"Mom, we're here!" Rory called from the front door.

"Hey Birthday girl! Who's we?" Lorelai called back.

"Me and Lane!"

"Okay, guys come on up!"

"Hi Mom." Rory said, giving Lorelai a kiss. "Hi Lucy." Rory kissed Lucy on her forehead.

"Hi Lorelai." Lane said.

"Hey Lane. How was school today guys?" Lorelai asked.

"Good, we have our very first project this year." Rory said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"It's about our family, and who's part of our family."

"Sounds good. You guys go downstairs and start your homework, and later we'll go to Luke's. Don't forget that we're going to your grandparents for your little birthday dinner today."

"Okay." Rory left the room, followed by Lane.

"You're going to see your grandma and grandpa for the first time today." Lorelai said talking to Lucy in baby talk. "Are you excited?" Lucy made a little noise. "I hope that that means you aren't, because I sure as hell am not." Lorelai said switching back to her normal. She let out a breath and put her hand on her forehead.

**Luke's Diner  
**_**Lorelai, Rory, and Lucy just arrive**_

"Hey Luke." Lorelai said coming into the diner rolling the stroller over to the counter, followed by Rory.

"Hi guys. Why are you dressed up so fancy?" Luke asked.

"Well if you must know, we're going to my parents for dinner to celebrate Rory's birthday. They absolutely insisted."

"Have a good time."

"Yeah right. Coffee please."

"No."

"Why not I haven't had any all week."

"Are you serious?" Luke asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because it is. Did she really go the entire week with coffee Rory?"

"Yeah, it actually kinda sucked though. She kept on complaining." Rory said.

"You know what, fine. We have to get going anyway. We always have to be punctual, if not I'll get lectured, and I do not feel like a lecture right now. See ya later Luke, and just so you know, I'll be back for my coffee." Lorelai got up and rolled the stroller out of the diner.

"Bye Luke." Rory said, following her mother.

"See ya later." Luke said, giving a little wave.

* * *

"Do we have to go in there Rory?" Lorelai said. They had not come out of the car yet after 5 minutes of their arrival.

"Yes. We're already late as it is." Rory said.

"But I don't wanna go."

"Oh stop being such a big baby. It's getting cold, and Lucy's gonna freeze if we don't go inside soon."

Lorelai looked at Rory. "If Lucy was bigger and she wasn't going to freeze, I wouldn't go in, but since she isn't, I'll go in."

"Good. Now come on." Rory opened the door and started taking out Lucy's car seat.

Lorelai got out on the other side and helped Rory with the car seat. They walked up to the front door.

"I'm not ringing the doorbell." Lorelai said firmly.

"Yes you are." Rory said.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Fine! I will then!" Rory walked up the steps and rang the doorbell.

"Welcome to hell. This is the closest thing to hell anyway. Once you ring that doorbell Rory, you have entered hell."

"Don't be such a drama queen."

"You're here." Emily said once she opened the door.

"Thanks for the observation Mom." Lorelai said as they entered the house.

Emily gave Lorelai a look. "Happy Birthday Rory."

"Thank you Grandma."

"Richard they're here! Oh and the baby, let me see the baby."

Lorelai put Lucy's car seat off to the side while she took off her coat.

"She is absolutely precious." Emily said.

"Mom do you think we could…" Lorelai said motioning to the living room.

"Oh right. Come on." Emily led the way to the living room.

Lorelai picked up Lucy's car seat and followed her mother to the living room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting everyone." Richard said coming into the living room.

"Don't worry about it Dad, we just go in here ourselves." Lorelai said looking at Emily. Emily gave her another look.

"I was on the phone with David Kingsley. You remember David Kingsley, Lorelai."

"No, can't say I do."

"Yes, he was the one whose daughter was in your English class."

"Gee Dad that eliminates a whole lot." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Fine Lorelai. Now, where is the Birthday girl?"

"Right here." Rory said shyly.

"I have something for you." Richard handed Rory a neatly wrapped package. "You can open it now."

"Okay." Rory carefully started unwrapping.

Richard and Lorelai looked at each other and smiled.

"Are we saving the paper? Rip it open!" Richard said.

Rory started ripping it open, while Lorelai said, "Dad, remember that year when we went to one of your co-worker's party, and they slowly opened their presents. You looked like you were going to burst."

"Ah yes, I remember that. He was a dreadful man. I couldn't stand him."

"Oh wow!" Rory said excitedly.

"What did you get?" Lorelai asked.

"I got Old Yeller, The Three Musketeers, the Magician's Nephew, _and _the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Thanks Grandpa!" Rory said giving Richard a hug.

"You're welcome. I heard you loved reading and were pretty advanced so I thought I'd get something a little older than an 8-year-old would read." Richard said.

"You thought right. Thanks so much."

"Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore." The maid said.

"Thank you. Let's go eat shall we." Emily said.

"Dad do you want to hold Lucy?" Lorelai asked.

"I would love to." Richard said. Lorelai handed Lucy to Richard.

Emily couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She knew that Richard had already seen Lucy before she had.

"Can we please get to the dining room before next Christmas?" Emily snapped.

"Jeez sorry Mom. You don't have to be so hasty." Lorelai said. Before Emily could answer, Lorelai was already on her way to the dining room.

"Should I get Lucy's car seat?" Rory asked, before sitting down.

"Yes please Honey." Lorelai said. Rory left the dining room and went to get Lucy's car seat.

"So Lorelai how is work?" Richard asked.

"Busy, you know, but what do you expect right. I'm actually getting promoted to work at the front desk, instead of being a maid. Mia thought that I was doing such a good job that I needed to do something else for a change." Lorelai said.

"That's very good, congratulations."

"Thanks. I think after, I'll try to work towards becoming head manager." Rory came back in the dining room with Lucy's car seat. "Thanks. Before I continuing eating, I need to go and feed Lucy. I'll be right back."

Lorelai started to get up, and Emily said, "Lorelai you didn't excuse yourself, nor did I give you permission to leave the table."

"I did excuse myself; I said that I would be right back."

"Lorelai it's really rude for you to leave the table without actually excusing yourself _properly_."

"Just let her go, Emily. Lucy's getting a bit cranky and she needs to eat just like everyone else sitting at this table, whether Lorelai excuses herself or not." Richard spoke up. He stood up and handed Lucy to Lorelai. "You can use my study."

"Okay, thanks Dad." Lorelai said taking Lucy and leaving the dining room.

It was silent.

"So…how 'bout those Dodgers?" Rory said trying to make conversation. Richard and Emily looked at her with confused looks on their faces, and Rory just smiled.

* * *

"Okay, Lucy's all fed, burped, changed, and about to fall asleep any minute." Lorelai said coming back into the dining room a little while later. She put Lucy into her car seat, and sat back down her chair. She noticed the tension and silence in the room. "Why's everyone so quiet?"

Richard, Emily, and Rory just shrugged their shoulders. Lorelai looked at them funny, but went back to eating.

When everyone was finished eating, Emily said, "I think it's time for birthday cake." Rory smiled. "Brooke, I need you to bring the cake out!" Pause. No one came into the dining room. "Brooke!" Emily went into the kitchen muttering something under her breath.

Lorelai and Rory giggled, and Richard gave them a look. They immediately stopped, but still tried to hide smiles.

Emily came back into the dining room singing 'Happy Birthday', and Lorelai and Richard joined in.

"Happy Birthday dear Rory, Happy Birthday to you! Make a wish Hon!" Lorelai said.

Rory thought for a second and then blew out the candles.

"Yay!" Everyone said, clapping their hands.

"Cake, cake, cake, cake!" Lorelai said.

"Mommy can you help me cut it?" Rory asked.

"Sure."

"Well it's time for us to go. Rory's got school tomorrow, and since Lucy is awake again, she'll have a little trouble going back to sleep." Lorelai said as she put Lucy's jacket on.

"Well, well okay. It was nice of you to come." Emily said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, well thanks for um inviting us." Lorelai said also feeling uncomfortable.

"Bye Grandma, bye Grandpa." Rory said giving each of her grandparents a hug.

"Goodbye Rory, and Lorelai, we'll talk about the insurance on your house tomorrow." Richard said.

"Okay." Lorelai said giving Richard a hug. "Bye Mom."

"Goodbye Lorelai." Emily said, and with that Lorelai, Rory, and Lucy left.

* * *

"See, I told you it wasn't that bad." Rory said as they drove home.

"No, you're wrong, it was bad, there was just no bloodshed." Lorelai said.

"Stop being so dramatic."

"I'm not. Let's stop by at Luke's real quick."

"Okay. Can we get some hot chocolate? I'm really cold."

"Sure."

"Hey." Luke said as the three Gilmores entered the diner.

"Hi Luke. Two hot chocolates to go please." Lorelai said.

"No coffee?"

"It was Rory's idea. I would be asking for coffee if Rory didn't say hot chocolate."

"Okay. How was dinner?"

"No bloodshed, that's really all I can say. We got into a little misunderstanding at dinner about saying excuse me, but the rest of the night went fairly well. But you should have seen it Luke, my mother was so jealous when I asked my dad to hold Lucy…it was great."

"You're mean."

"No I'm not, I'm just being myself."

"Sure. Here you go two hot chocolates to go."

"Thanks, we'll see you tomorrow Luke."

"Bye Luke." Rory said.

"Okay, see ya." Lorelai left the diner, and Luke gave a little wave.

* * *

**Author's Note: I think this one's kinda lame. It took me so long to write this one, and it's not even that good. I'll try to write another one on Friday before school, because I have a dance to go to later that day. It's the last day of school for me on Friday anyway before Christmas break. I'll try to finish this story during break so that way I could a) have a prequel or b) start an entirely new story. I have some ideas for a new story, so we'll see. Anyway, R&R**


	8. Lorelai and Christopher

**A/N: Merry Christmas guys! Sorry this one took so long! I didn't know that I was going to leave for Texas on Friday to visit my cousins for Christmas until the day after I last updated, and I also had a concert that day so I was pretty busy. I'm still in Houston right now, and I'm coming back on January 7th. Luckily my cousins are 6, 5, 2, and 3 months and aren't allowed to go on the computer, so I'll try to update a few more time before I go home. Okey dokey R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_A few months after the dinner at the Gilmores; December_

**Luke's Diner  
**_**Lorelai and Rory are talking and eating**_

"Why would she do that?" Rory asked.

"Well because apparently babies cry a lot when they're as old as Lucy, and they know when they want something. Lucy did the same thing, I took away her toy for 5 seconds, and she started crying like a maniac. You never cried when I took away your toys." Lorelai said.

"I never knew that. Where did you find that out anyway?"

"Michel could surprise you sometimes."

"Michel told you that?" Rory said in surprise. "He hates babies."

"I know, it was so weird. I stopped by at the inn to see how everything was going without me, and when Lucy was mad when I took her toy away, and Michel said that's what happens."

"Wow. I didn't know you listened to Michel."

"Usually I wouldn't, but he sounded so sure of himself, but in the end he walked off in a huff in his normal ways." Lorelai's phone started to ring.

"Outside." Luke called from another table.

"But it's freezing." Lorelai whined. "Hello?"

"_Hey Lor, it's me._"

"Christopher?" Lorelai said in shock.

"_I'm glad you still remember my name. So how have you been Lor?_"

"Wait, hold on, I'm sorry. Are we both on the same page? The last time I talked to you we had a shouting match. Why are you calling me?"

"I _wanted to see how you've been. I am actually on my way over right now._"

"You're what?"

"_I'm on my way over to Stars Hollow right now; I'm on the I-45 right now, so I should be there in about 15 minutes. I'll see you then. Bye._"

"Wait, Christopher." Lorelai hung up. "Ah jeez."

"What?" Luke asked as he refilled Lorelai's coffee mug.

"Christopher's on his way."

"Christopher, your Christopher?"

"First of all, he's not my Christopher, and second of all, how many Christopher's do I know. He's coming right now as we speak, he's on the I-45, and he says he'll be here in about 15 minutes. This is not good. The last time we spoke was around 10 months ago when I found out I was pregnant. He said he didn't want to be apart of Lucy's life, he wanted out, he made that very clear. Now he's on his way over here just wanting to forget everything that's happened this past year. I don't know what to do Luke." Lorelai was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here."

"Thanks Luke, you're such a good friend." Lorelai said sniffling a little.

"Don't mention it."

"Does he know Lucy's born yet?" Rory spoke up.

"Probably, I never told him though." Lorelai said.

"Are you nervous?"

"Oh yeah. Hey Luke you know what makes me less nervous?"

"What?" Luke asked from behind the counter.

"Pie. I like pie."

"Give me a second."

"Thanks Lucas." Luke gave Lorelai a look.

"Rory do you want pie too?" Luke asked.

"Yes please."

"Here you go." Luke gave Lorelai and Rory pie.

"Thanks Luke." Lorelai and Rory said. Just then Lucy started to cry.

"Aww come here baby." Lorelai picked up Lucy and said, "I'll be right back, I forgot her pacifier in the car."

"Why would you do that?" Rory asked. "That's weird."

"Excuse me little miss, do you want to go and get it outside in the freezing cold."

"No." Rory mumbled.

"Okay. Don't eat my pie." Lorelai got up from her seat holding Lucy and left the diner.

"Where did she park the jeep?" Luke said watching Lorelai leave, but saw no jeep.

"Around the corner." Rory said.

"Why?"

"I donno, she said something about slush and tires."

"I'll never understand her."

"Me neither."

The diner door opened.

"Took you long enough." Rory said.

"Hi Rory."

Rory turned around and saw Christopher. "Hi. Do you remember Luke?"

"The diner man, I remember, but we never got a good introduction." Christopher said.

"Okay, well umm, this is Luke, and Luke this is my dad."

Luke and Christopher shook hands politely, but didn't say anything.

"I just came from your house, and you weren't home, so I thought I would check here, seeing as you guys are always here." Christopher said. He looked around the diner. "Where's your mom?"

"She went to the car to get something." Rory said.

"Let me tell you something, Lucy can throw." Lorelai came back into the diner rambling, oblivious that Christopher was in the diner. She walked over to her table, still not noticing Christopher, and said, "I found her pacifier under-" she stopped. "Christopher."

"Hey Lor. Why do you look so surprised to see me? I told you I was coming." Christopher said.

"No, it's nothing." Lorelai looked at her shoes. "Oh wow, 15 minutes sure comes fast."

"What?"

"Nothing." Lorelai said quickly. Lorelai and Christopher just stood there not saying anything.

"Are you going to sit down? If you don't, I think I will eat your pie." Rory said.

"Yeah, okay, let's sit." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, okay." Christopher said. Lorelai and Christopher sat down. They sat there in silence. After a few minutes Christopher said, "So, that's our kid, huh?"

"Well my kid actually." Lorelai muttered.

"Your kid? Come on Lor, don't do this to me."

"Do what Christopher, allow you to come here and disrupt our lives? I'm not doing anything to you Christopher. You had a choice, and you made that choice."

"Well what was I supposed to do? I need to work Lorelai. We already had Rory, I didn't need anymore."

"You know what, let's go." Lorelai said standing up.

"What, where?" Christopher said.

"Outside, I'm not discussing this with you in here." Lorelai went outside furiously. Christopher followed her.

"I can't handle this Lorelai, you can't handle it either, and you know that."

"Excuse me, did you just say I couldn't handle it? Don't tell me that I can't handle something, okay. These past 8 years have been me and Rory, and even then you had a choice. Now I have more people to support me. Right now you still have a choice, but as I said before, you aren't going to take it, so let's just drop it."

"I can't drop it Lorelai. You know you can't handle it, and I'm sorry, but it's the truth. You could have gotten rid of it."

"Where the hell is this coming from Christopher? That's not like you, and for your information, her name is Lucy, okay Lucy. Get it through your thick skull. Don't you dare tell me that I can't handle, because if you can't see, I'm doing pretty damn well without you. Why the hell would you say for me to get rid of her? Did you mean when I was pregnant?"

"Of course I did Lorelai, you didn't need the hassle."

"Oh so now Lucy's a hassle."

"Well if you didn't want to have an abortion-"

"Are you insane? I don't believe in abortion! You would have rather gotten rid of Lucy when you're 24, rather than Rory when you're 16?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean-"

"For god's sake Christopher, I'm not saying that's even right! You are making this very difficult for me!"

"Me? How the hell am I making this difficult for you? We have two children together Lorelai."

"I'm very aware of that."

"Stop doing this Lorelai, stop pushing me away!"

"I don't have a choice! You hate your, no sorry, _my_ four-month-old daughter, whom you helped conceive, and you tell me not to push you away! I love Lucy okay, this entire town loves Lucy, and Rory! I don't need your help in raising my kids from you."

"Our kids, our kids Lorelai!"

"You know what, you really need to go!"

"But-"

"Goodbye Christopher, and don't come back in the diner." Lorelai turned around, silently tears falling down her face.

Christopher sighed, turned around, and walked back to his bike.

"Mommy are you okay?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, Sweetie I'm fine." Lorelai said wiping the tears from her face. "Let's go home."

"Okay."

"You okay? Is there anything I can do?" Luke asked.

"No, but thanks. Sorry about that." Lorelai said.

"It's okay. You know you can call me if you want to talk."

"Yeah, I know thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Come on Rory. Bye Luke."

"See ya."

* * *

**Author's Note: You know what I realized when I was righting this? I realized that I don't know where I'm going to stop this story, because the original **A Gilmore Story **is finished, so you already know what's going to happen, but when should I finish writing this story. Please R&R and tell me )**


	9. First Day Excitement

**Chapter 9**

**Let's skip a few years to when Lucy is 4, and just starting kindergarten. Emily and Richard haven't seen Lorelai, Rory or Lucy since Rory's dinner birthday, though Emily has called and tried to get them to come for dinners. Lorelai objected to it.**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Lorelai stretched her hand over, shut off her alarm clock and went back to sleep. A few minutes later, Lorelai heard a little voice calling her, and little fingers poking her.

"Mommy? Mommy, are you up yet?" Lucy said continuously poking Lorelai's back.

Lorelai groaned and turned over looking Lucy in the eye. "Lucy, my angel?"

"Yes Mommy?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"7 something."

"Do you know what time school starts?"

"8:30."

"Why are you awake this early?"

"Because I couldn't sleep anymore. I'm too excited! When I heard your lalarm clock go off I came in here."

"My _alarm_ clock Sweetie."

"That's what I said."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since before it was sunny."

"You're gonna be sleepy in school today. Come lie down."

"I'm not going to be sleepy." Lucy insisted.

"Please Honey, I promise you that we'll get up in 5 minutes, and then we can get up."

"Fine." Lucy said reluctantly giving in, and lying down.

"Thank you." Lorelai put the covers over Lucy, and Lucy cuddled with Lorelai.

"Okay Mom, get up." Rory said excitedly coming in the room and pulling the covers off Lorelai and Lucy.

"Aah jeez!" Lorelai said. "Rory what's with the evil wake up calls?"

"It's the first day of school Mom. Chop, chop! Move it, move it!" Rory left the room. Lorelai groaned, Lucy stood on the bed and jumped off, then followed Rory.

**Luke's Diner  
**_**Lorelai, Rory, and Lucy arrive**_

"Coffee, coffee, coffee!" Lorelai said as she entered the diner.

"Can you keep it down Lorelai?" Luke asked from behind the diner.

"No." Lorelai said plainly. "Brenda and Kelly over here woke me up so early."

"It wasn't that early Mom, it was normal time. What time did you go to bed?"

"Late, and now I need coffee. Please Lucas?" Lorelai pouted.

"Fine." Luke said reluctantly giving in. "What'll you two have?" he asked Rory and Lucy.

"I want chocolate chip pancakes and chocolate milk and blueberry pie." Lucy said.

"You can't have pie in the morning."

"Why not?" Lucy whined.

"You'll get cavities."

"Fine." Lucy pouted and sat back in her seat.

"I want the same thing as Lucy, except I want coffee instead of chocolate milk." Rory said.

"You can't have coffee." Luke said.

"Why?" Rory whined.

"Because it'll stunt your growth, make your teeth yellow, and you're too young."

"Please Luke?"

"No." Luke said firmly. "Chocolate milk or nothing."

"Fine." Rory pouted and sat back in her seat.

"They take after you." Luke said to Lorelai.

"I feel so proud." Lorelai said.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Your food will be ready in a minute."

"Thanks Luke."

"No problem, it's what I do." Luke went over to serve the rest of his customers.

"Are you excited Luc?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. Rory says that you get to color and read and paint and all that stuff." Lucy said excitedly.

"Wait till you get to Rory's grade, then you have to do homework."

"That's okay, I don't care. I like school."

"You haven't even gone yet."

"Oh but I will." Lucy insisted.

"Okay."

"Okay, here is your breakfast." Luke said putting plates in front of the girls. "And for Lucy, I put some extra chocolate chips in there for you for your big day."

Lucy got a huge grin on her face and said, "Thanks."

"Come on guys. Hurry, you don't wanna be late on your first day."

Rory and Lucy ate faster.

"Not so fast you're gonna choke." Luke said.

Rory and Lucy exaggeratedly and slowed down.

"You guys are something."

"We're great." Lorelai said. "Hey Luke what time is it?"

"Where's you're watch?"

"Uhh I don't have one." Lorelai said matter-of-factly.

Luke gave her a look and said, "8:17."

"Okay guys we gotta go. Don't wanna be late." Lorelai, Rory, and Lucy stood up. "Bye Luke." Lorelai said.

"See ya."

"Bye Luke." Rory and Lucy said in unison.

"Bye. Have a good first day Luc."

"I'm gonna tell you all the things I do when I get home." Lucy said.

"Okay, you do that." Luke said.

"Bye." The three Gilmore girls then left the diner.

* * *

"It was amazing! I didn't know that there were computers that we could use. We played games on it and there's a teacher named Mrs. Short, she let us get books." Lucy was babbling on about her first day of school to Luke.

"Oh yeah, did you make any friends?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I have a friend named Esther and another one named Makayla. There my bestest friends."

"They're your _best _friends."

"That's what I said. I have more friends too, there's Giselle, and Darlene, and hmmm and Nikki and Emma. There's more but I can't remember all their names."

"That's okay, you did a good job as it is."

"When's Mommy and Rory coming back?" Lucy asked, then biting into her food.

"They have to go to an assembly at Rory's new school."

"Why?"

"Because it's her first day in middle school and they have an assembly for parents."

"Oh." Lucy just shrugged her shoulders and went back to her food.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay." Luke went over to serve his customers.

After a few minutes, when Lucy was finished eating, and was bored, she asked Luke, "Luke can I play outside please, just in front of the diner?"

"Where I can see you?"

"Where you can see me. Please Luke, I'm so bored."

"Fine, but if I lose sight of you, I'm coming out to get you." Luke said.

"Thanks Luke!" Lucy jumped off her seat and ran outside.

"Don't run in the diner!" Luke called after her.

"Sorry!" Lucy called back.

* * *

A little while later, Luke looked out to see that Lucy was still in his sight. He saw Lucy in tears and Miss Patty helping her back in the diner.

"What happened?" Luke asked Miss Patty.

"I'm not too sure, I was just passing by and I saw her crying." Miss Patty said.

"Okay. Thanks Patty."

"No problem Luke." Miss Patty left the diner.

"What happened Lucy?" Luke asked, picking up the little girl and seating her on the counter.

"I was…I was racing…with my friend…in front of the diner…and I…I fell." Lucy said in between tears.

"Where's your friend?"

"His mommy called him…and he…and he didn't see me."

"Come on, let's go upstairs and take a look at that."

"Okay."

By the time they got upstairs Lucy had stopped crying and was just sniffling.

Luke put some antibiotics on Lucy's knee. "Ow, ow, ow. It stings." Lucy said, almost going back in tears.

"I know, I know, it'll be over in a second." Luke paused. "Is it better?" Lucy nodded. Luke put on a Band-Aid and said, "Are you ready to go back downstairs and wait for your Mommy?" Lucy nodded again.

Luke picked Lucy up. Lucy put her head on Luke's shoulder, and began to fall asleep.

"Hey Luc, do you wanna sleep on the bed?"

"No." Lucy muttered. "I wanna stay with you."

"Okay."

They got back downstairs.

"Hey Caesar, I'll take the orders and you cook the food since it isn't that busy." Luke said once they got back downstairs.

"Sure thing boss." Caesar said.

Luke went over to serve the rest of the people who were in the diner.

"Thank you Daddy." Lucy mumbled.

Luke paused and thought about what he just heard. Behind him, there were two people who also heard, and when they did, they left the diner. Luke turned around to see who it was, but they had already left.

* * *

**Author's Note: Happy New Year guys! Well it hasn't passed New Years for me yet. While I'm writing this it's still 10:04 p.m. but to all you in the other time zones Happy New Year! All the best for you guys in 2006! **

**R&R**


	10. Is it her Part 1

**Chapter 10**

"Are you sure it was her?" Christopher asked as he and Emily drove back to Hartford.

"No." Emily admitted. "But she looked around the age Lucy would be by now."

"What if it was just the diner man's daughter?"

"There are many possibilities Christopher, that being one of them, but we have to make sure. If it was Lorelai's daughter, where were Lorelai and Rory and why was that little girl calling the diner man 'Daddy'?"

"That's a good question. We really have to get to the bottom of this Emily."

"Don't you think I know that." Emily snapped. "You haven't seen your daughters in 4 years and I haven't seen my daughter or my granddaughters in that same amount of time. Lorelai is stubborn; she won't answer my calls or talk to me or wants to have anything to do with me."

"Same with me. I call her all the time, but she won't pick up the phone. We'll make a plan. She can't be in denial forever."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow and we'll sort out the details. You're staying with your parents, yes?"

"Yes. Okay, thanks for the ride Emily."

"You're welcome Christopher. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay." Christopher shut the car door.

**Back in Stars Hollow (while Christopher and Emily drove to Hartford)**

After the two people left the diner, Luke heard the diner door open again.

"Hey Luke." Lorelai said as she entered the diner.

Luke turned around. "Oh hey." He said. "Hey Rory."

"Hi Luke." Rory said sitting down at a table. Lorelai sat down beside her.

"Are you two hungry?" Luke asked.

"Do you really need to ask Luke? Of course we're hungry." Lorelai said.

"Right, right. Coffee first?"

"Yes." Lorelai looked at Luke suspiciously. "Are you okay Luke? You seem distracted."

"What, I'm fine. Let me go get your coffee."

"You know Luke, you could put Lucy to sit on the chair, so you don't have to carry her everywhere."

"No, no, no, she's comfortable there and she says she wants me to carry her."

"Okay." Lorelai said suspiciously. She looked at Luke.

"What?" Luke said.

"Oh it's nothing. Come on diner boy, we need coffee!"

"I'll be back in a second." Luke left and went behind the counter.

"Is Luke acting weird to you?" Lorelai asked Rory, when Luke was out of earshot.

"Weirder than normal?" Rory asked. She wasn't paying too much attention to Lorelai, as she was reading a book.

"Yeah. Is he?"

"I haven't really noticed."

"That's because your nose is in your book."

"Hey, I like reading."

"I know that Sweetie, just, when Luke comes back, look at his behavior."

"Whatever."

"Here is your coffee." Luke said placing a mug in front of Lorelai.

"Thanks." Lorelai said, then taking her mug and taking a sip of her coffee, not taking her eyes off Luke.

"So, how was that assembly thing at Rory's school?" Luke asked.

"Boring. I'm telling you, they have nothing better to talk about then how 'you need to be involved with you child's education'." Lorelai said mocking Rory's principal.

"After all the announcements and stuff were done, she wouldn't stop saying that. She said it over and over and over again. I even think that the principal heard her." Rory said, still not looking up from her book.

"Well it's not my fault they repeat things a million times." Lorelai said.

"You're so immature Lorelai." Luke said.

"Hey!"

"What do want to eat?"

"I want my usual." Lorelai said.

"Your usual?" Luke repeated.

"God, you're very slow today Luke. My usual: burger, fries, more coffee."

"Oh that usual. What about you Rory?"

"Fries and chicken nuggets." Rory said.

"Okay." Luke went over to the kitchen.

"Well?" Lorelai said.

"Well what?" Rory said.

"Was he acting weirder?"

"I don't know."

"Ugh, some help you are."

"No need to thank me."

"Rory this is serious!"

"Why?"

"Luke's holding Lucy." Lorelai said matter-of-factly.

"Your point being…?"

"He's holding Lucy." Lorelai stressed.

"Yes, we've established that point."

Lorelai sat back in her seat and said, "Forget it."

"Thank you."

"Hi Mommy." Lucy said, as she walked over to the table.

"Hey Luc." Lorelai picked Lucy up, and placed her on her lap.

"Where's Luke?"

"He's cooking."

"Did you get to go behind the counter?"

Lucy smiled and nodded.

"How unfair!" Lorelai looked down at Lucy's knee. "What happened to your tights? Why is there a big whole?"

"I was racing my friend and I tripped and hurted myself."

"You_ hurt _yourself. Did Luke put the Band-Aid on for you?" Lucy nodded. "Is it feeling better?"

"Yeah. Luke said that when he's done cooking your food that I could get pie since I was so brave." Lucy said proudly.

"No way! Did it sting a lot?"

"Yeah. I didn't cry, but I almost did."

"That's good. You're my brave little girl." Lorelai kissed Lucy's head.

"Here's your food." Luke said putting plates in front of Lorelai and Rory.

"Do I get my pie now, Luke?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, kid. I'll be right back." Luke went over to the counter.

"I'll be right back." Lorelai said. She stood up and followed Luke behind the counter. "Hey."

"Why are you behind the counter?" Luke asked.

"I'm not getting coffee. I promise."

"Well that's a first. What do you want?"

"What happened today?"

"What do you mean what happened today?"

"You seem really nervous and distracted. It totally defeats the purpose of being Luke. So…tell me. Did something happen with Lucy?"

"You're not going to stop bugging me until I tell you, are you?"

"You got that right, so what's the deal?"

"Fine. I'll tell you, but not here." Luke walked back over to Lorelai's table, with Lorelai still following him. "Here you go Luc."

"Thanks Luke." Lucy said.

"No problem kid." Lorelai looked at Luke. "We'll uhh, be right back." Luke walked toward the stairs to his apartment, and Lorelai followed.

Once they got into the apartment and shut the door, Lorelai said, "So?"

"So what?" Luke said.

"What happened?" Lorelai said impatiently.

Luke sat down on the couch and fixed his hat nervously.

"Luke?"

"She…she…"

"She…what did Lucy do?"

"She…she called me 'Daddy'." Luke let out.

Lorelai's eyes widened. "She-she did what now?"

"Are you gonna make me repeat it?"

"I'm sorry Luke, it's just that that's never happened before, and I'm in shock. Did she ask you for something? Did she tell you something? Did she-did she-"

"She said 'Thanks Daddy' and went to sleep."

"Wow." Lorelai walked over to the couch and sat beside Luke. "I don't really know what to say, I mean in a way I'm glad, because you're the closest thing she's ever had to a father, but at the same time, I want her to know her father. Christopher hasn't been here for what, 3 almost 4 years and I don't really know what to say to her, but I'll talk to her."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, it would be best for everyone."

"Yeah. But I'm glad she thinks of you as a father, Rory too." Luke just nodded. "I think we should go back downstairs, I mean you've gotta diner to run and well I have kids to take home. So…"

"Uhh yeah, let's go." Luke and Lorelai both stood up and left the apartment together.

* * *

"Lucy are you in bed?" Lorelai called from the stairs.

"Yes!" Lucy called up.

"You better be, because I'm coming up there." Lorelai began to walk up the stairs and heard Lucy scramble. Lorelai smiled.

By the time Lorelai got to Lucy's room, Lucy was shuffling under the covers.

"See I told you I was in bed." Lucy said with a grin on her face.

"You did." Lorelai sat on the bed beside Lucy. "We should have a talk."

Lucy moved the hair from her face and said, "About what?"

"Luke." Lucy looked confused. "Do you like Luke?"

"Yeah, I love Luke."

"Do you think he's your daddy?"

"No, I don't think, silly, he _is_ my daddy." Lucy giggled at Lorelai's supposed lack-of-knowledge.

"Umm Lucy…Luke isn't your daddy."

"Why?"

"Because, well he didn't…he wasn't ever my boyfriend."

"Why? Miss Patty says you two should be boyfriend."

"That Patty, huh, she is something."

"Don't you love Luke?"

"Man you ask a lot of questions. I love Luke, but as a friend, like I love Sookie as a friend."

"Oh."

"So, no more calling Luke 'Daddy' okay?"

"Okay." Lucy said sadly. "I wish he was my daddy though."

"Okay, Hon, it's time for bed."

"Okay." Lucy lay back on her pillow and folded her arms on her chest.

"Goodnight, Honey." Lorelai gave Lucy a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too." Lorelai turned off Lucy's light and left the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this one took so long, well it took long to me, anyway. It took long to write actually, but whatever. I have already started writing Part 2, though I have an audition for some air freshener commercial so I don't think I'll be able to update. I'm still on Christmas break and my weirdo science teacher gave us a million questions, and me being the world's biggest procrastinator still has to finish. So I'm going to finish that now, and maybe I'll post Part 2. It's my first audition so wish me luck guys! R&R**


	11. Is it her Part 2

**Chapter 11**

"Hello Christopher." Emily said as she opened the door.

"Hello Emily." Christopher walked into the Gilmore house and kissed Emily on the cheek.

"Would you like a drink?" Emily said, leading Christopher to the living room.

"No thanks."

"Okay, well, sit down." Christopher obeyed. "Now let's get straight to the point. We both know why you're here, so I think we should go back to Stars Hollow and see her."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"No." Emily admitted. "Why, do you?"

"Yes. We could go there and we could both talk her into keeping in touch with the both of us."

"No, we demand her to keep in touch with us. I need to know what's going on in my granddaughters' lives, and I haven't seen them in 4 years. Of course Richard has, because he's the favorite." Emily mocked.

"Richard's seen them?"

"Well isn't that what I just said?"

"Then why doesn't he come along? It could be easier with him there when we talk to Lorelai."

"Are you kidding me? Richard is our only source for Lorelai and the girls. If we don't get through to her with Richard there, we'll probably never see the girls again."

"Okay, you're right. Should we be upfront about it, or wait?"

"I've waited for 4 years Christopher, and so have you. We don't need to wait Christopher. Lorelai is stubborn and the longer we wait is the less time we have to convince her that you two should get married and when she says yes, that will help us keep in touch with her since we know your parents."

"I agree."

"Well," Emily said rather pleased with herself, "let's do this."

"Let's."

_**Stars Hollow**_

**Luke's Diner**

"Come on Luke, we're out of coffee at home. I _need_ coffee to start my day, or all hell breaks loose." Lorelai begged.

"No Lorelai. I don't want to be involved in your death." Luke said.

"Please Luke?" Lorelai pouted.

Luke looked at her. "Fine." He said reluctantly giving in. he poured Lorelai a cup of coffee.

"Yes." Lorelai said taking a sip of her coffee.

"What do you two want?"

"Danish please, a strawberry one." Rory said.

"Me too." Lucy said.

"Why do you always copy me?"

"I do not." Lucy insisted.

"Do too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Hey, hey, hey, stop fighting guys." Lorelai said.

"But she copies me, right Mom?" Rory said.

"It doesn't matter who copies who, Lucy you come sit on the other side of me."

"Why can't Rory move?" Lucy said.

"Lucy Gilmore…" Lorelai said warningly.

"Fine." Lucy pouted, folded her arms on her chest, and moved over to the other side of Lorelai.

"Thank you. Now if you guys are good for the duration of this breakfast eating uhh thing, we can go to BWR Movie Theatre and watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory tonight. After you finish your homework, that is."

"I like Willy Wonka." Lucy said, taking a bite of her Danish.

"What the hell's Willy Wonka?" Luke said pouring more coffee in Lorelai's cup.

"You've never seen Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?" Lorelai said in shock.

"No. I have no desire to watch movies about chocolate factories and magic, which, might I add, don't even exist."

Lorelai gasped dramatically, and said, "No, you did not just say that."

"Chocolate factories don't exist Lorelai."

"Yes they do, there's one in Switzerland."

"Well there are chocolate factories, _real_ ones, but without fountains and those crazy people with green hair."

"So you _have_ seen it." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Mom, we're going to school now." Rory spoke up.

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, you finish your conversation with Luke."

"Okay, hold Lucy's hand and watch her."

"Okay. Bye." Rory gave Lorelai a hug and Lorelai kissed her cheek. "Bye Luke."

"See ya." Luke said.

"Bye Luke." Lucy said. "Bye Mom." Lucy gave Lorelai kiss on her cheek.

"Bye angels." Lorelai said.

Rory took Lucy's hand and they both left the diner.

"Now as I was saying, you did see Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."

"No I did not. I saw the commercial when they were showing it on TV." Luke said firmly.

"Then you should come tonight."

"To see a kids movie?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun. You can come, and watch us eat lots sugar and tell us all the ways we're gonna die and about clogged arteries. Please Luke?"

"Alright fine." Luke said.

"Great. Well, now I have to go to work." Lorelai stood up from her chair and began walking to the door. "Oh and just so you know, 'those crazy people with green hair' are called Oompa Loopmas. Bye Luke." Lorelai left the diner.

Luke shook his head and said, "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

As Rory and Lucy walked to school, they heard footsteps behind them. Thinking it was other parents walking their kids to school, they didn't mind.

"Here's your school. Do you want me to take you to your class?" Rory asked Lucy.

"No, we play outside first before the bell rings and then Mrs. Zettel's comes and gets us." Lucy said.

"Okay, I'm going to watch you. Go on."

"Bye Rory." Lucy gave Rory a hug, and Rory returned it.

Rory kissed Lucy on the cheek and said, "Bye. Mommy's gonna pick you up today, okay?"

"Okay. Bye." Lucy walked off, waving. When Rory saw she was going to be fine, she left for her school.

As Lucy walked off by herself, she heard someone call her name. She stopped for a second, and then continued walking. After a few seconds, Lucy tripped over her feet. She started to whimper.

"Hey." Emily bent down beside Lucy. "Are you alright?" Lucy shook her head. "What's your name?"

"Mommy says I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." Lucy said through sniffles.

"Oh, but I'm not a stranger, I'm your grandmother." Lucy looked up at Emily confused. "You've never seen me before, in a picture?" Lucy shook her head. "What about that man over by the car?" Emily said pointing to Christopher. "Have you seen him?" Lucy shook her head again.

"Lucy!" Lucy turned her head, and saw Lorelai running to her.

"Mommy!" Lucy got up, forgetting that she had just fallen, and ran over to Lorelai.

Lorelai picked Lucy up. "Are you okay Luc?" Lucy nodded. "Why aren't in school?" Lucy pointed to Emily and Christopher. "Mom, Christopher?" Lorelai walked over to them. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We came to see you; why else would we come to this filthy town?" Emily said.

"This town is not filthy. This is my life. And what about you?" Lorelai said to Christopher.

"You haven't returned my calls Lor. I didn't know how you were, and I really wanted to talk to you." Christopher said.

"I need to get Lucy school." Lorelai began walking toward the gate of school.

"We aren't finished Lorelai." Emily said.

"Can you hold on, Mom?" Lorelai snapped.

"Don't use that tone with me. I am your mother, I deserve some respect."

Lorelai whipped her head around and said, "Well if you haven't noticed Mom, Lucy is late for school on her second day! She needs to go to school!" Lorelai led Lucy into the gate. "Have a good day, Hon." Lorelai gave Lucy a hug. When she saw Lucy go play with her friends, Lorelai started to walk back to her jeep.

"Lorelai where are you going?" Emily called after Lorelai.

"I'm going to work Mom, I'm already late as it is and I really don't want to have this conversation with you right now."

"Lorelai we need to talk about this." Christopher said.

Lorelai stopped and turned around. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Why haven't you returned our phone calls Lorelai? You can't keep us in the dark forever, Lorelai; Lucy didn't even know who we were. Do you not want us apart of your children's life?" Emily said.

"I didn't say that Mom. Of course I want you apart of Rory and Lucy's life, but whenever we get together, you always attack me. You insult the way I live, where I work, what I do, and that pisses me off."

"Watch your language young lady!"

"And another thing, I'm not 10 years old anymore, you can't tell me what to say or what to do, or what a wear."

"Lor-" Christopher started to say.

"And you," Lorelai pointed at Christopher. "I wanted you to be apart of Lucy's life, but no, you chose not to! Now, you're here, after 4 freaking years, and expect me to just forget about it? I don't think so!"

"Lor-"

"Lucy has no idea who the hell you are! Do you know why? Because if she did know who her real father was, he would just get up and leave like he always does! She is a very sensitive kid, but you wouldn't know that, would you?"

"I'm sorry Lor." Christopher said, finally getting a word in.

"Now you expect me to forgive you. Aww, well guess what? I don't forgive Christopher, something like this has just ruined our relationship, not that we were ever in a relationship these passed 4 years, but our friend relationship."

"Lorelai stop it!" Emily yelled. "We came here to talk to you, not you yelling at us!"

"I don't see much talking going on here!"

"Why did she call the diner man 'Daddy'?"

Lorelai's face relaxed. "You-you heard that?"

"Of course I heard that, which is part of the reason why we're here."

"Are you dating that diner man?"

"Luke, his name is Luke, and no, I'm not dating him."

"You're married aren't you? Oh my goodness! You got married and never told me!"

"Mom! I'm not married to Luke either, we're just friends."

"Well then if you're just friends, marry Christopher."

"Excuse me?" Lorelai said in shock.

"Your children need to be with their father. Christopher comes from a good family."

"You came here to tell me to marry Christopher? Did you not just hear all of the things I had to say?"

"Oh I heard, but Rory and Lucy need their father around."

"I agree with you Mom. Rory and Lucy do need their father around, but I can't make their father stay."

"Hello, I'm right here." Christopher said. Lorelai shot him a dirty look. "Sorry." He whispered.

"Mom, you have no right, coming here and telling me who I have to marry. I will decide that on my own."

"You're not getting any younger, Lorelai. You should be married by the time you're 30." Emily said.

"I will get married, when a) I find the right person and b) when I'm ready. Do you understand?" Lorelai said.

"Christopher is the right person. He is the father of your children, and you all can be a family together."

"No." Lorelai unlocked the door to her jeep.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no, Mom, as in N-O. I don't want to marry Christopher, because I don't love Christopher. I will marry someone whom I love. Do you get it? I'm late for work." Lorelai got in her jeep.

Lorelai drove off, and Emily said, "Lorelai!" she turned to Christopher and said, "She'll come around."

"I'm sure." Christopher said.

"Let's go." Emily and Christopher got into the car and drove off.

Lorelai stopped her jeep in front of Luke's Diner. She walked into the diner.

"Coffee to-go please." Lorelai said to Luke.

"What happened over there?" Luke said.

"You saw that?"

"The whole town saw that."

Lorelai rest her forehead on the counter and said, "Oh great."

"Here you go, since you're depressed."

"Thanks."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, but thanks. I'm already late for work. I'll see you later." Lorelai got up and left the diner.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the last day of my Christmas break tear. I will try and update again once more before I go back to school on Monday. **


	12. The Start of Things

**Skipping some more years. Lucy is now 8 and it is the time when Lorelai is asking her parents for money for Chilton and something for Lucy… (A/N: If you read** A Gilmore Story**, you probably already know). The words in bold are from the actual episode. Most of this will probably have the actual first episode, mostly because there's Lucy now, and if Lucy's quiet the entire time, it'll be like 'Where the hell did she go?', so I'll try to make it longer, like two chapters in one.**

**Chapter 12**

**LORELAI: Hi, Mom.**

**EMILY: Lorelai, my goodness, this is a surprise. Is it Easter already?**

**LORELAI: (laughs nervously) No, I just finished up my business class and I thought I would stop by.**

**EMILY: To see me?**

**LORELAI: Yes.**

**EMILY: Well, isn't that nice. Come in.**

**LORELAI: Thanks.**

**(She walks inside and they walk to the living room)**

**LORELAI: The place looks great.**

**EMILY: It hasn't changed.**

**LORELAI: Well, there you go. How are the girls at the bridge club?**

**EMILY: Old.**

**LORELAI: Well…good.**

**(Emily and Lorelai take seats opposite to each other.) **

**EMILY: You said you were taking a business class?**

**LORELAI: Yeah, mmhmm, yeah. I'm taking a business class at the college twice a week. I'm sure I told you.**

**EMILY: Well, if you're sure then you must have. (long silence) Would you like some tea?**

**LORELAI: I would love some coffee.**

**RICHARD: (calls from another room) Emily? I'm home.**

**EMILY: We're in here.**

**(Richard enters the room)**

**LORELAI: Hi, Dad.**

**RICHARD: What is it, Christmas already?**

**EMILY: Lorelai was taking a business class at the college today and decided to drop in and see us.**

**RICHARD: What business class?**

**EMILY: Well, she told us about it, dear, remember?**

**RICHARD: No.**

**LORELAI: Well, actually, I came here for a reason. Dad, would you mind sitting down for a minute?**

**RICHARD: You need money.**

**LORELAI: I have a situation.**

**RICHARD: You need money.**

**LORELAI: Dad, will you just please let me get this out, okay? Um, Rory has been accepted to Chilton.**

**EMILY: Chilton? Oh, that's a wonderful school. It's only five minutes from here.**

**LORELAI: That's right, it is. she can start as early as Monday. Um, the problem is they want me to down an enrollment fee plus the first semester's tuition, and I have to do that immediately or she loses her spot. **

**RICHARD: So, you need money.**

"But there's another thing too, Lucy got accepted to the Hartford Figure Skating Club." Lorelai said.

"The Figure Skating Club? I've heard of that from, what was her name Richard, the woman at the charity event we went to last week?" Emily said to Richard.

"Ah yes, I believe her name was Kendra O'Neil." Richard said.

"Ah yes, that was her name. Lovely woman, she said it was a very advanced club." Emily said.

"I promise you that it won't be just for recreation. Lucy started skating last year, but she wants to compete, and her coaches say she's ready to compete. She's really, really good." Lorelai said.

"So you need money." Richard said again.

"Yeah. But it's not for me, it's for Rory and Lucy. And I intend to pay you back every cent. I don't ask for favors, you know that."

**EMILY: Oh, yes, we know. **

**RICHARD: I'll get the checkbook.**

**LORELAI: Thank you. You have no idea. Thank you.**

**EMILY: On one condition.**

**LORELAI: (mumbles to herself) So close.**

**EMILY: Since we are now financially involved in your life, I want to be actively involved in your life.**

**LORELAI: What does that mean, Mother?**

**EMILY: I want a weekly dinner.**

**LORELAI: What?**

"Friday nights, you, Rory, and Lucy will have dinner here."

**LORELAI: Mom…**

"And you have to call us once a week to give us an update on Rory's school, Lucy's skating, and your life, and I would like to come to every one of Lucy's practices. That's it. That's the condition. If you agree, you'll come to dinner tomorrow night and leave here with a check. Otherwise, I'm sorry, we can't help you."

"I don't want them to know I borrowed money from you. Can that just be between us?" Lorelai asked.

"Does seven work for you?"

Lorelai forced a smile and said, "Perfect."

**Luke's Diner  
**_**Lorelai, Rory, and Lucy are sitting at the table quietly**_

**LORELAI: (to Rory) So, you were late getting home tonight.**

**RORY: Yeah, I went to the library.**

**LORELAI: Oh. Oh, I forgot to tell you, we're having dinner with your grandparents tomorrow night.**

**RORY: We are?**

**LORELAI: Mmhmm.**

**RORY: But it's September.**

**LORELAI: So?**

**RORY: So what holiday's in September?**

"There is no holiday in September, doorknob." Lucy spoke up.

"Be quiet." Rory said. Lucy stuck her tongue out at Rory, and Rory made a face.

**LORELAI: Look, it's not a holiday thing. It's just dinner, okay?**

**RORY: Fine, sorry.**

"Yeah, sorry." Lucy said.

**(Luke brings their main courses to the table.)**

**LUKE:** **Red meat can kill you. Enjoy. (leaves)**

**LORELAI: (to Rory) So, I finished hemming your skirt today. (no answer) A grunt of acknowledgement might be nice.**

**RORY: I don't understand why we're going to dinner tomorrow night. I mean, what if I had plans? You didn't even ask me.**

"Yeah, what about me? I could have had plans too." Lucy said.

"You're 8, you don't have plans." Rory said.

"Yes I do. Melissa said that she might have a sleepover and we were going to play in the gazebo until it was time to sleep."

"Those aren't plans."

"They might not be to you, but for me they are."

"Well, if either of you had plans, I would have known." Lorelai said.

"How?" Rory and Lucy said in unison.

**LORELAI: Well, you would have told me.**

**RORY: I don't tell you everything. I have my own things.**

**LORELAI: Fine, you have things. **

**RORY: That's right I have things.**

**LORELAI: Hey, I had dibs on being the bitch tonight.**

Lucy gasped dramatically. "Mommy…"

"Sorry Luc."

**RORY: Just tonight?**

**LORELAI: What the hell is wrong with you?**

"And you wonder why Lucy has such a potty mouth." Rory muttered. "I'm not sure I want to go to Chilton."

**LORELAI: What?**

**RORY: The timing is just really bad.**

**LORELAI: The timing is bad?**

**RORY: And the bus ride to and from Hartford, it's like thirty minutes each way.**

**LORELAI: I can't believe what I'm hearing.**

"Plus, I don't think we should be spending that money right now. I mean, I know Chilton's got to be costing a lot, plus with Lucy's skating is even more."

"When did I come into this?" Lucy said.

**LORELAI: Oh, you have no idea.**

**RORY: All of your money should be going toward buying an inn with Sookie.**

**LORELAI: What about college? What about Harvard?**

**RORY: We don't know that I can't get into Harvard if I stay where I am.**

**LORELAI: Okay, enough. Enough of the crazy talk, okay? I appreciate your concern but I have this covered.**

**RORY: I still don't want to go.**

**LORELAI: Why?**

**RORY: Because I don't.**

**LORELAI: I have to get out of here.**

**(Lorelai stands up and starts to leave.)**

**RORY: We have to pay first.**

**(Lorelai drops some money on the table. They walk out and start walking down the street.)**

**MISS PATTY: One-two-three. One-two-three. One-two-three. It's a waltz, ladies. Susie, do you have to tinkle? Then uncross your legs, darling. (sees Rory) Oh, Rory, good. I think I found a job for your male friend.**

**LORELAI: What male friend?**

"Ooh, Rory has a boyfriend!" Lucy mocked.

**MISS PATTY: They need a stock boy at the supermarket. I already talked to Taylor Doose about him. You just send him around tomorrow.**

**RORY: Okay, thanks.**

**LORELAI: What male friend?**

"Rory's boyfriend." Lucy said.

**MISS PATTY: Oh, he's very cute. You have good taste.**

**(Rory starts walking quickly down the street, and Lorelai and Lucy follow her.)**

"B-b-b-boyfriend!" Lucy said repetitively as she walked down the street beside Lorelai, chasing Rory.

**LORELAI: Oh, you're going to have to walk faster than that. You're gonna have to turn in to friggin' Flo Jo to get away from me.**

_**A/N: Let's just skip that whole part when Rory and Lorelai fight about Dean and Lorelai and the whole motorcycle thing and her trying to talk to Rory. And we're also gonna skip dinner, even though it would have been an awesome Lorelai/Emily fight, but hey, look on the bright side, there will always be more.

* * *

**_

_**Stars Hollow**_

**(They're walking to Luke's Diner.)**

**RORY: So, nice dinner at the grandparents' house.**

"Yup, very nice." Lucy said.

**LORELAI: Oh, yeah, her dishes have never been cleaner.**

**RORY: You and Grandma seemed to have a nice talk.**

"A very nice talk." Lucy added.

"How much did you guys hear?" Lorelai asked.

"Not much, you know snippets." Rory said.

"Snippets?" Lorelai repeated.

"Little snippets."

"Tiny snippets." Lucy said.

"So basically everything?" Lorelai asked.

"Basically, yes." Rory said.

"Well, the best laid plans."

**(They walk into the diner and sit at a table)**

"I think it was really brave of you to ask them for money." Rory said.

"Yeah, you don't really have the best bond with them." Lucy said.

"Oh, I so do not want to talk about it." Lorelai said.

"How many meals is it gonna take 'til we're off the hook?" Rory asked.

"I think the deli spread at my funeral will be the last one. Hey, wait, does that mean…"

"Can't let a perfectly good plaid skirt go to waste."

"She's going Mom, she's going." Lucy said excitedly.

"Oh, Honey, you won't be sorry." Lorelai said.

**(Luke walks up to the table)**

"Wow, you look nice. Really nice." Lorelai said.

"I had a meeting earlier at the bank. They like collars. You look nice, too." Luke said.

"I had a flagellation to go to."

"So what'll you have?"

"Coffee, in a vat."

"I'll have coffee also. And chili fries." Rory said.

"I want chili fries too. But I want Coke instead of coffee because you won't let me have coffee." Lucy said.

"Copycat." Lucy stuck her tongue out at Rory.

"That's quite a refined palate you got there." Luke said, and walked away.

"Behold the healing powers of a bath. So, tell us about this guy." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, your b-b-b-boyfriend." Lucy said.

"You know what's really special about our relationship? The total understanding about the need for one's privacy. I mean, you really understand boundaries." Rory said.

"So tell us about the guy." Lorelai said.

"Mom!"

"Is he dreamy?"

"Oh, that's so Nick at Night."

"Like on Full House." Lucy pointed out.

"Well, I'm gonna find out anyway." Lorelai said.

"Really? How?" Rory asked.

"I'll spy, and Lucy's gonna spy with me."

**(Luke comes back with their order and sets it on the table.)**

"I never said I was gonna spy with you. It's every girl for herself. But I have connections." Lucy said.

"Like what?" Lorelai asked. Lucy just smiled and began eating her fries. "So tell me about the guy."

"Check, please." Rory said.

"No, really, are you embarrassed to bring him home?"

"I'm not embarrassed."

"Does he talk at all?"

"No, Mom, he's a mime."

"He's a mime. That's so cool." Lucy said.

_**(And this is obviously where the first episode of the best show on TV ended.)**_

------------------------------------------------------chapter break------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, it's time to get up." Lucy whispered.

Lorelai groaned. "What time is it?"

"It's just after 5."

"It's early." Lorelai yawned.

"I know."

Lorelai opened her eyes and looked at the window. "It's not even bright yet."

"I know that too."

"This whole figure skating thing isn't working out for me."

"Come on, Mom. I don't want to be late on my first day." Lucy started to leave the room.

"Is Rory awake?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know."

"She better be. If I have to get up early, then so does she."

"I'll remember that."

"Ugh, fine. I'll get up, but by the time I get downstairs there had better be coffee waiting for me on the table."

"Rory could make it. I'm gonna go get ready, and you," Lucy pulled off Lorelai's covers.

"Holy crap, Lucy!"

"-you have to get up now. See ya." Lucy ran out of the room and ran downstairs turning on all the lights, then going into Rory's room. "Rory, dear big sister of mine, Mommy says you have to get up."

"No." Rory groaned.

"Oh yes you do. She wants coffee, and I'm guessing you do too, and I don't know how to make it, so you have to make it."

Rory turned over and looked at Lucy. "Lucy, sweet little sister of mine, you know I love you, right?"

"Uh huh."

"And you love me, am I right?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"It's 5 o'clock." Rory said a matter-of-factly.

"Okay." Lucy said.

"I don't have to get up for another hour and a half; you have to get up now."

"Tell Mom, not me."

"What does she have to do with anything?"

"She said that if she has to get up early, so do you."

"Arrgg! Again?" Rory put the pillow over her head.

"Yes, and don't do that you'll suffocate."

"Good! Can you make coffee?"

"Uhh no."

"It's very simple. The instructions are written down on the coffee machine pamphlet. It's in there, please make some coffee." Rory pleaded.

"Oh, fine." Lucy left the room.

"I love you!" Rory called after her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Lucy called.

* * *

"Do you have all your stuff for school?" Lorelai called to Lucy before leaving the house.

"Yes Mom. I told you a million times." Lucy called back from her room.

"Can you guys keep it down? It's still early." Rory said, as she was leaning against the wall.

"Don't be a baby." Lucy said as she came down the stairs.

"Wow." Lorelai and Rory said in awe.

"You look so cute." Lorelai said.

Lucy was walking down the stairs wearing a velvet dress trimmed in metallic lame, and a not-so-full with a pleat on the center back. Lucy smiled.

"The only reason I would be a figure skater would be to wear those pretty dresses."

"You're funny. Let's go." Lucy said.

"Where's your sweater?"

"In my bag."

"Put it on please."

"Fine."

"I know you wanna look nice, Sweetie, but it's cold this morning and your coaches will probably very upset if you catch a cold." Lorelai said.

"Okay. Come on Rory let's go, it's 5:30, we're late."

"No, it's early." Rory groaned as Lucy pushed her out the door.

* * *

"It's cold in here." Rory said as they walked inside the arena.

"No kidding." Lucy said. "I'm so excited!"

"You ought to be, you worked hard to get here." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, we're proud of you Luc." Rory said.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you guys." Lucy said.

"Or Grandma and Grandpa."

"You had to ruin the moment." Lorelai said.

"Sorry."

"Come on, let's go to the rink."

* * *

"This is so exciting! I've never seen such smooth ice. All the ice I've ever been on had already been skated on a million times." Lucy said as they got into the rink.

Lorelai put Lucy's stuff down and said, "Take off your guards Luc."

"You must be Lucy." A blonde woman said as she walked toward the Gilmores.

Lucy nodded and said, "Yes."

"I'm Diane Caldwell."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Gilmore."

"It's nice to meet you, too. You must be her mother."

Lorelai stuck out her hand, shook Diane's hand and said, "Yeah, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, this is my other daughter Rory."

"Hi Rory, it's nice to meet you." Diane said.

"You too." Rory said.

"I've talked to Lucy's other coaches, and they've told me she's ready to compete. There's a competition at the end of December I was thinking we could prepare for. Since this is Lucy's first time, I'll take it slow, but as she progresses, it'll become tougher."

"Okay sounds good. Lucy's always up to the challenge." Lorelai said.

"I'm glad. Now, let's get to work." Diane took Lucy's hand.

"Hang on a minute." Someone called from behind them.

Lorelai turned around and said, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean Lorelai? This was part of our agreement."

"Sorry Mom." Lorelai mumbled.

"Good morning, Rory."

"Morning, Grandma." Rory said.

"Lucy, my, my you look very nice."

"Thanks Grandma." Lucy said.

"Diane, it's nice to see you again."

"You too, Emily." Diane said.

"Wait, you know each other?" Lorelai said.

"Of course Lorelai. I requested her for Lucy. She's the best coach in the state."

"I highly doubt that, Emily."

"Oh, don't be so modest. You are amazing."

"If you'll excuse us, Lucy and I have some work to do."

"Oh go on. Don't let me keep you waiting." Diane and Lucy stepped on to the ice.

"So…Mom…where do you and Diane know each other from?" Lorelai asked.

"She's Kendra's daughter." Emily said.

"Is she married?"

"No, she just has her father's last name."

"I see." Lorelai looked at the ice and saw Lucy. "Look at her; she's looks like such a natural."

"You weren't lying when you said good." Emily agreed.

* * *

They continued watching Lucy, until it was time to head back to Stars Hollow.

"Lorelai, I have a proposition for you." Emily said before they all left.

"And what might that be Mom?" Lorelai said as she helped Lucy put her sweater over her head.

"It must be quite a hassle waking up twice a week before usual and drive all the way to Hartford to take Lucy figure skating."

"I just started, but yeah, a bit. Where's this going, Mother?"

"I think Lucy should stay over at our house, so that way it won't be a long drive for you in the morning. She'll be ready for school on time and I'll drive her over."

"It's okay, Mom, really."

"I think we should ask Lucy. What do you think of the idea Lucy?" Emily asked.

"It would be more efficient…" Lucy said slowly. Lucy looked at her mom.

"If you want to…I guess that'll be okay."

"Good, then it's settled. I'll see you on Wednesday then." Emily said before Lorelai or Lucy could say anything further.

"Super." Lorelai said sarcastically.

* * *

**Author's Note: I think this is my longest one in the history of all my stories. You can be the judge. It's probably not that good since it has the actual episode in it, and it wasn't written by me (unfortunately), but the great Amy Sherman-Palladino. Oh well, I have school tomorrow and another audition, so I won't update. R&R**


End file.
